¿Aun me amas?
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: Taichi y Mimi tuvieron una relacion, pero esta se termino debido a sircunstancias que estaban en su contra, años despues, ellos dos se reencuentran, pero el amor que un dia existio, ¿aun vive?, ¿que nuevos retos y dificultades le espera a este par?
1. Chapter 1

_¿Aun me amas?_

_1-el pasado es el pasado_

La noche obscura y fría había inundado la ciudad desde hace horas, mas esa chica de cabellera castaña y piel blanca y tersa no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche por algo que no la dejaba en paz. Era absurdo, ¡era estúpido!, se repetía con rabia, ira, impotencia y… ¿miedo?, NO, ¿Por qué sentiría miedo?, seria acaso por…NO, definitivamente…no. De todas formas, el verdadero problema era el tener que regresar a Japón luego de haber estado viviendo por 5 años en parís, y todo porque no era ciudadana de ese país. ¡Que su visa solo era válida durante 10 años y que ya se había vencido! ¡Que tendría que arreglar algunos malditos documentos en Japón para ser legalmente una ciudadana de ese país!, ¡pero qué estupidez!, además, porque no selo informaron antes, aunque hubiera resultado igual, ella no quería volver, era ese el punto.

Maldito el destino que la forzaba a regresar, a confrontar su pasado, era una maldita jugada muy sucia por parte de Kami, es que, ¿no podía dejar eso atrás de una vez?, se había ido de Japón huyendo (aunque jamás lo dijera así) de aquel suceso…pero, tendría que volver, darle la cara a sus amigos a los que no veía desde hacía varios años atrás pero, lo peor, lo mas trágico de todo, era el maldito hecho de que tendría que darle la cara a él, NO, no era necesario, iría a Odaiba, arreglaría los malditos papeles que necesitaba, y se largaría a seguir viviendo en Paris, huyendo de su pasado, del dolor que sentía en su interior, tratando de olvidar y enterrar ese amor que seguía existiendo en su interior, y del dolor que le causo aquella persona que tantas veces le repitió _jamás en mi vida te dejare, porque te amo como no tienes idea_. Maldito mentiroso, cabeza hueca hijo de…, el pasado era el pasado y no tenía sentido lamentarse por ese hecho, pensaba la chica mientras que, como era obvio, no pudo resistir más tiempo despierta y se rindió ante el cansancio y empezó a quedarse dormida, ya estaba decidido, iría a Japón, arreglaría aquellos papeleos, y se regresaría a Paris, y aún que significara no ver a sus amigos, no existía la necesidad de toparse con ese maldito cabeza hueca de nombre…

-TAICHI YAGAMI VUELVE AQUÍ TE MATARE, TE MATARE ME OISTE-gritaba echando fuego por los ojos un joven rubio sosteniendo una guitarra rota por la mitad y perseguía al aludido que corría jadeando por el cansancio de la persecución pero aun así carcajeándose con la expresión de su amigo que, debido a que Taichí tenía una mejor condición física por ser un buen deportista y claro, un gran jugador de futbol, termino por detenerse exhausto y así, el castaño de ojos chocolate venció a su camarada y logro escapar de este

-a…a…a…-jadeaba el chico aunque se le notaba feliz-lo siento Yama…pero…si te dejaba que me alcanzaras…no terminaría muy bien para mí-decía casi susurrando el chico-mejor espero a que te calmes un poco y luego te pido perdón, o si no, moriré antes de terminar mis estudios y eso no estaría bien, me tomo mucho el decidir dejar de lado la pereza para poder estudiar derecho y relaciones publicas

Dicho esto el chico siguió con su camino aunque sin tener ningún destino en especial, ¿Qué podía hacer ese día?, veamos, Izzy tendría clases hasta la noche así que no le podría dar clases de cómo usar la PC ese día, Joe estaría ocupado en quien sabe que como siempre, su hermanita seguramente pasaría todo el día con su noviecito TK y Davis estaba fuera de la ciudad junto a un equipo juvenil de futbol representando a Odaiba, Sora estaría seguramente, o con su amiga joley, o con su novio Matt, y no podía acercarse a este si quería seguir respirando, no tenía una relación tan estrecha con Cody y Ken siempre estaba ocupado con algo, y en cuanto a Mimi…el chico se detuvo en seco al percatarse de que en su mente aquel nombre había aparecido, ya habían pasado años mas su mente lo seguía torturando con aquel maldito hecho de no haber podido ser sincero con ella y con el mismo

-que estoy haciendo, lo pasado pasado, de nada me sirve el seguir pensando en eso-se dijo en vos alta y siguió caminando-y aunque quisiera, no puedo remediar lo que ya paso, no puedo decirle lo siento, ¿Por qué me escucharía de todos modos?, no sé ni donde esta ni lo que piense de mi, bueno, suponiendo que piensa en mí-se dijo en vos alta llamando la atención de varias personas que lo miraron de forma extraña porque estaba hablando solo-en fin, veamos, creo que hoy se estrenaba una película, y hace tiempo que no voy al cine, bueno, servirá para matar el tiempo y…

-MALDITO TAICHI NI CREAS QUE TE LIBRASTE DE MI, ESTA ERA MI GUITARRA FAVORITA MALDITO DESCONSIDERADO, NO CREAS QUE TAN FACILMENTE LO VOY A OLVIDAR-oyó aquellos gritos y supo que era hora de correr otra vez, dejaría para otro día lo del cine y se preocuparía mas por conservar la vida, mientras haya vida hay esperanza, si eso era cierto, el seguía teniendo esperanzas de remediar lo que paso, y para su fortuna, aunque él no lo supiera, algo estaba por suceder que le daría un giro a su vida como la estaba viviendo en ese momento

En ese momento, un panorama distinto se daba para una mujer que estaba sentada en una de las mesas de un restaurante en parís y veía fijamente el reloj que colgaba en una pared viendo la aguja más larga y delgada de este cambiar de lugar en lentos movimientos que emitían un pequeño sonido perfectamente audible debido al silencio del lugar que estaba completamente vacío, solo estaba ella, la dueña del lugar y chef de este también, y su socio, un joven de cabellera rubia que estaba arreglando algunas cuentas y luego la volteo a ver muy pensativa, en esos años la chica mimada y llorona que todos conocían había desaparecido para dar lugar a una mujer madura, bastante para su edad pues solo tenía 23 años aunque aparentaba ser más joven. El chico sonrió para sí y luego le dijo a la chica

-cuando te vas-esas palabras sacaron a Mimi de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver al chico que la miraba sonriente, ella tenía una mirada seria, una que solo usaba cuando algo la tenía muy preocupada y sabia que el chico lo notaba, era bueno tener a uno de sus viejos amigos con ella, ese chico que siempre había sentido algo fuerte por ella aunque acepto ser solo su amigo pues ella nunca le correspondió, ese joven norteamericano que la había apoyado en ese momento hasta el grado de ayudarla a hacerse una nueva vida y a levantar ese negocio junto a ella, ese era su buen amigo Michael

-saldré esta tarde al aeropuerto, estaré haya, no sé a qué hora y luego, arreglare todo y volveré en cuanto pueda, espero no me tome más de dos o tres días

-eso espero, sin ti este lugar no durara ni diez minutos-el chico soltó una risa tratando de animar a la chica que solo sonrió ligeramente y desvió su mirada-¿los iras a ver?-se aventuro a decirle el chico provocando que ella se ruborizara y lo mirara enfadada

-¡por que demonios piensas que iría a verlo, es decir, ¿para qué lo aria?-exclamo la castaña mientras que el chico la miro serio y luego sonrió ampliamente

-yo dije VERLOS, no VERLO A EL, pero parece que eso es lo único en lo que piensas e-le dijo y la chica bajo la mirada avergonzada-dime algo, tú sigues…sigues pensando en el cómo…ya sabes…de esa forma

-no-contesto con vos firme- eso quedo atrás, me da igual lo que Tai allá hecho con su vida luego de que me fui de Odaiba, nuestros caminos se separaron y nunca volveremos a andar en la misma dirección, el y yo ya no tenemos nada en común-agrego para ponerle fin a esa discusión como asía siempre que Michael tocaba el tema

-aun hay algo que los dos si tienen en común Mimi…-el chico se detuvo al sentir una mirada muy fría y amenazadora por parte de la trigueña que le indico debía callar si no quería ir al hospital

-no, no es así, Taichi Yagami ya no representa anda en mi vida actual, NADA

-¡pero si él…!-se detuvo nuevamente, esta vez no por una mirada de furia contenida, sino de una tristeza que se desbordaba en ella que había comenzado a llorar en silencio-perdón…yo…lo siento…solo quiero saber si estás segura de que haces bien

-estoy segura, y perdón pero, me tengo que ir, debo empacar, mi vuelo sale pronto, apenas tengo tiempo de alistarme

- El avión sale en cinco horas, ya ni porque seas Mimi tardarías tanto empacando-se reprimió para no contestarle eso para no recibir algún golpe de ella que si lo mandara al hospital…o más bien a la morgue, y solo la miro sonriente para despedirse de una buena forma-que te vaya bien y recuerda lo que dije, no estoy jugando, sin la chef, este lugar solo es una gran habitación con clase y un administrador guapo-dijo con una sonrisa para animar a Mimi que le dirigió una sonrisa dulce y salió del lugar.

Iría a Japón, pero no forzosamente tendría que ver a Tai, pero por desgracia, no verlo significaba no ver a Sora, joley, a Matt, Joe, Izzy, Kari, TK, Ken, Cody e incluso a Davis. Bueno, tal vez podría verlos a ellos y evitar a Tai y así… ¿a quien quería engañar?, lo quería ver, al menos, aunque sea por un instante, solo para saber cómo estaba, que hacía y…con quien estaba. De que le servía martirizarse, Yagami era un joven idiota y con suerte con las mujeres, en cuanto a eso nunca le faltaría alguna muñequita para cumplir sus antojos y sus necesidades como lo hiso con ella y…, la joven medito ese hecho, verdaderamente eso era muy extraño, el hecho de que Taichi le hiciera algo así, él no era así, podría esperar eso de muchos hombres, incluso de Matt, pero nunca le pareció lógico que el fuera de los hombres que solo utilizan a las mujeres y ya, Tai definitivamente no era así, pero entonces, ¿Por qué hiso lo que hiso?, fue algo que la lastimo enormemente y el seguramente no sentía ningún remordimiento, eso era lo que pensaba y sin embargo…cuan equivocada estaba.

El castaño caminaba a paso muy lento por las calles pensando en esa chica, respiro hondo recordando su ultima platica, su último beso y…su maldita estupidez que termino por provocarle más dolor del que quería escapar, que idiota soy, se repetía mentalmente con ira y frustración. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?, la última vez que la vio, se iba a estados unidos, que es lo que habría hecho al llegar, ¿cómo estaba? ¿Le guardaba rencor? ¿Pensaba en él como él en ella?, ¡que alguien responda mis malditas dudas!, pensaba el chico mientras que respiro hondo y se detuvo para mirar un gran edificio frente a él, ese era el hogar de Mimi hace tiempo, el castaño siempre pasaba por ese lugar antes de irse a su departamento. Era su rutina para finalizar el día, ver con nostalgia ese lugar y luego retirarse a dormir esperando soñar con ella, pues solo podía verla en sueños, estar con ella por escasos minutos, antes de despertar y vivir su cruda realidad

-Tai…por que demonios te detienes-lo cuestiono un chico rubio al que el castaño ayudaba a mantenerse en pie y caminar-lo menos que puedes hacer por mi es llevarme a casa lo más pronto posible

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué te hice yo?

-am…veamos, primero rompiste mi guitarra favorita y luego por estarte persiguiendo me tropecé y me caí por la escalera del centro comercial y creo que me rompí algo-le dijo mirándolo serio mientras que Tai le sonreía

-perdón ya, vámonos

-sigues pensando en ella, verdad-sus palabras estremecieron a Yagami, nunca lo había dicho, pero con sus acciones había dejado muy en claro que lo que más detestaba era que le recordaran a Mimi

-no, claro que no

-entonces por que vinimos hasta aquí

-pues…es un atajo

-aja…y porque te detuviste frente a su casa

-en primera ya no es su casa, y en segunda pues…me detuve porque pesas

-sí, claro…-dijo y luego guardo silencio el resto del camino a su departamento que resultaba estar en el mismo edificio que el de Tai y el de Sora

-hola, por que llegan a esta hora-les pregunto Sora que estaba en la entrada de su departamento esperándolos desde hacia algunas horas

-bueno…es que tu novio se accidento y…es una historia larga que ya luego te contaremos si-le contesto Yagami separándose de Matt y acercándolo a Sora que lo sostuvo algo preocupada

-pero que…

-adiós, hasta mañana-exclamo Tai que ya se había alejado del lugar

-¿qué fue lo que paso Matt?

-mmm…si quieres Saber, pero…primero hay que entrar, estoy muy lastimado, ¿me puedo quedar contigo esta noche?-pregunto el chico mostrándose indefenso

-claro cariño, me encargare de que estés cómodo toda la noche-le dijo con picardía mientras que el rubio se ruborizo y ambos entraron al departamento

Mientras tanto una mujer joven acababa de despertar, y se asomo por una de las ventanas del avión

-señores pasajeros, nos encontramos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Odaiba, esperamos, el viaje haya sido de su agrado y agradecemos su preferencia- se escucho la vos del piloto anunciando el aterrizaje

-bien, estoy aquí…-dijo nerviosa mientras veía por la ventana y luego miro al otro lado y su vista se centro en algo importante.

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, eme aquí una vez más escribiendo esta historia, gracias por el apoyo, y bueno, disfruten este nuevo capítulo, _

_**Capitulo 2: a reunir al grupo**_

Y ahí estaba ella, frustrada, agotada, cansada, y a punto de estallar y ahorcar a la secretaria que la atendía mientras que las más largas y aburridas horas de su vida parecían no acabar pronto y que en vez, seguirían extendiéndose más y más. No solo estaba frustrada por el tiempo perdido hay, otra cosa la tenía muy alterada y nerviosa: ¿Qué tal si la veían?, ¿Qué tal si alguno de sus amigos la veía y la reconocía? ¿y si quien la veía era…?, -"tranquila, en primera, que vendría a hacer ese estúpido aquí", pensó la castaña para tranquilizarse "ese imbécil, no se pararía aquí a menos de que hubiera alguna convención de idiotas amantes de ese estúpido deporte que el adora" se dijo mentalmente recobrando la calma mientras respiraba profundamente para poder relajarse

-mmm…lo siento señorita, pero me temo que este trámite le tomara más de un día, así que tendrá que volver el martes de la semana siguiente para terminar este proceso-dijo finalmente la mujer luego de estar revisando todos los documentos frente a ella

-pero…ya traje todo lo que se requiere para el tramite, ¿Por qué tienen que tardarse tanto?, ¿no pueden acelerar el proceso?

-créame que lo siento, pero un tramite como ese no es tan urgente y…

-¡que no es tan urgente!-exploto la chica-¡por favor…podrían dejar de ser tan ineptos y hacer su trabajo bien!

-señorita, discúlpeme pero tenemos muchos asuntos que atender y el suyo no es de prioridad, pero le aseguro que todo quedara en orden a mas tardar en una semana-la castaña se limito a solo suspirar e irse envuelta en su cólera y frustración, una semana, ¡una maldita semana que tendría que estar en Odaiba, en ese tiempo, podría llegar a encontrarlo, pero…¿de qué se preocupaba?, ya había tomado la decisión de que si llegara a encontrarse con ese joven castaño no dejaría que le afectara, ya nada sentía por él, nada…

-"síguete engañando"-pensó la chica mientras seguía caminando y se sumía en sus pensamientos-5 años, 5 largos años y aun no te saco de mi cabeza, me causa dolor el recordarte, y aun así no me es posible el borrar tu recuerdo y olvidarte-se dijo sin notarlo en voz alta, la castaña siguió caminando con la mirada baja hasta que choco contra una joven mujer que llevaba en ambas manos unas bolsas que cayeron al suelo esparciendo su contenido, lo que la hiso reaccionar

-discúlpame por favor-fue lo primero que dijo y se agacho para recoger las cosas

-no te preocupes, fue un accidente, y yo estaba bastante distraída-dijo la joven pelirroja y se agacho para ayudar a la chica a recoger las cosas

-no, de verdad, fue culpa mía, yo ni siquiera veía por donde caminaba y pues…lo siento mucho

-no, en serio, no es nada, creo que nada se rompió, no compre nada frágil y…-la pelirroja miro el rostro preocupado de la chica que seguía con la vista centrada en las cosas que estaban regadas en el suelo-¿Mimi?-susurro la chica a lo que la aludida respondió levantando la vista y encontrándose con un par de rojizos ojos muy familiares-¡Mimi!, ¡Mimi Tachikawa!, ¡eres tu amiga, no puedo creerlo!-la pelirroja se lanzo sobre su amiga para abrazarla con fuerza y felicidad

-…So…Sora…-susurro la castaña mas sorprendida que su amiga que la abrazaba con entusiasmo. Mimi sentía en ese momento una mezcla de miedo, sorpresa, preocupación y felicidad por el hecho de encontrarse a su gran amiga a quien no veía desde ya varios años

-Mimi, cuánto tiempo sin verte amiga, te extrañe-Sora se separo poco a poco de su amiga que seguía atónica y sonreía bastante nerviosa

-si…yo también, que bueno verte después de tanto tiempo Sora

-y… ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que estabas viviendo en Estados Unidos

-aaa…si, solo que, tuve que venir por un tiempo a…arreglar unos asuntos legales

-bueno, no sabes cuánto me hacías falta amiga, pero ya que estas aquí, ¿Por qué no nos reunimos todos, que te parece?

-aaa…pues…yo no…

-reunámonos todos, los doce niños elegidos de Odaiba, ¿sí?

-bueno es que…estoy algo ocupada y yo pues…-balbuceaba Mimi mientras trataba de encontrar alguna excusa para librarse de ese compromiso, no quería que nadie más se enterara de que ella estaba ahí,

-claro que no, tu iras así lo quieras o no, estas de regreso luego de mucho tiempo-insistió la chica mirándola mientras hacía un puchero esperando la chica aceptara

-…está bien…tratare de ir, no te aseguro nada así que si no aparezco no te decepciones, estoy algo ocupada si

-está bien, bueno, mira, por ahora no podemos reunirlos a todos, Miyako me dijo hoy por la mañana que Ken salió de la ciudad al igual que Joe e Izzy, y bueno Davis esta fuera desde hace algunas semanas, pero dentro de algunos días estará de regreso, para entonces estoy segura que los otros tres también estarán aquí, así que los reuniremos a todos en digamos…una semana si, pero yo quiero conversar contigo cuanto antes, que te parece si mañana me visitas en mi departamento

-aaa…claro…yo, si, está bien para mí-dijo Mimi esperando el no tener que toparse con nadie más y poder evitar la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en unos días

-bien, mira, ahora tengo un poco de prisa y bueno, mañana te veré entonces si, a claro, esta es mi dirección-dijo y tomo un papel donde escribió una dirección-te espero mañana temprano sí, quiero que me cuentes todo, TODO, lo que has hecho hasta ahora,

-si…claro amiga…-dijo aun nerviosa la chica sin saber cómo responder, mañana sería sometida a un duro y largo interrogatorio, su amiga era bastante persistente y no la dejaría en paz con facilidad, así que sería un largo día.

-bueno…entonces, adiós, no, hasta mañana Mimi, no vayas a fallarme si, será grandioso, tengo mucho que contarte-dijo mientras seguía su rumbo y agregaba varios "adiós", y "mañana temprano", hasta que a Mimi le fue imposible verla y escucharla, la castaña soltó un gran suspiro y luego se llevo ambas manos a la cara, no era lo mejor que le pudiera haber pasado, pero, si no tenía que ver a Yagami, todo estaría perfecto…lastima para ella, que algo como eso era por demás, imposible…

-Tai se encontraba en su departamento encerrado frente a la televisión, no muy a menudo se daba la situación, pero oficialmente el chico no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer, amigos fuera, ningún compromiso, amigos cercanos (Matt), con cosas que hacer, o que los distanciaran de él (sora), no era que su relación le molestara, en realidad le alegraba ver a ambos juntos, pero aun así, esa era en gran parte la razón de su aburrimiento, ni siquiera tenía algún trabajo de la universidad que hacer para distraerse…., el castaño finalmente apago la televisión y reviso el reloj en su pared esperando que fuera la hora de irse a dormir y vio que este marcaba las 11:30…AM…

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, apenas ha pasado media hora-dijo en vos alta, si, llevaba media hora despierto y ya se había hartado de ese día, se levanto con pesar del sillón (donde durmió el día anterior por estar jugando Xbox) y se vistió con lo primero, y menos sucio que encontró, y salió de su departamento dejando un gran reguero, que sabía, nunca iba a recoger, y bajo las escaleras y en una planta debajo de su departamento abrió la puerta y entro sin dar ningún aviso, a simple vista el lugar era todo lo contrario a su departamento, todo en un perfecto orden, no había ropa sucia en el suelo, ni tampoco trastes sucios en el lavabo, los muebles muy limpios, ni rastro de polvo y un aroma relajante y exquisito, Tai entro en el departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de el, y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el olor más exquisito del lugar, y justamente en la cocina encontró a su rubio amigo preparando algo para comer y tomo asiento esperando su ración, el rubio se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su amigo sentado en la mesa mirándolo como diciendo "¿Qué esperas para servir la comida?", el rubio se aguanto las ganas de cometer una locura y serenándose, hablo

-¿no te enseñaron a tocar?

-¿no te enseñaron a cerrar la puerta para que la gente no se meta sin tocar a tu casa?-el rubio dejo salir otro suspiro y se resigno a almorzar junto a su viejo amigo.

-y cuando piensas pagarme mi guitarra Tai

-a…bueno…jejeje….Matt, ese era un vejestorio, casi nunca la tocabas

-eso no importa, esa fue mi primer guitarra Tai

-bien, bien, ya, mandare a que la arreglen tu tranquilo, cuando te e defraudado

-sabes que no quieres que te lo conteste

-si tienes razón, mejor no digas nada-el castaño guardo silencio esperando que no se tocara nuevamente el tema de conversación y Matt no dijo nada, solo siguió comiendo hasta que un ruido llamo la atención de ambos y un momento después sora apareció en la cocina

-hola amor, ya regrese-dijo acercándose al rubio y besando su mejilla de forma rápida-a, hola Tai, perdona no te vi al entrar

-no te preocupes, aun así has sido quien mejor me a recibido el día de hoy-dijo mirando a su amigo que lo miro con un gesto de molestia-y a donde fuiste Sora-pregunto el Yagami

-a, a hacer unas compras, nada en especial, pero lo verdaderamente especial es algo que me sucedió cuando venía de regreso

-así, ¿qué cosa?-pregunto Matt a su novia

-bueno, ¿a que no adivinan a quien encontré de regreso?-dijo Sora y los chicos se miraron y luego voltearon para verla y decir al unisonó "a quien"-a… ¿ni siquiera intentaran adivinar?, bueno no importa, es alguien muy importante, ¡se trata de Mimi!-grito Sora provocando que Taichi se atragantara con la comida y tosiera bastante y muy fuerte hasta que por fin logro tragar y jadeando dijo:

-A…a… ¡A Mimi!...pero…segura, ¿ no te confundiste lo imaginaste o algo?

-Tai, crees que confundiría a Mimi, era ella, e incluso le dije que viniera mañana de visita, y dijo que trataría de venir

-ma…ma….Mañana-dijo el castaño y se levanto y salió del lugar tan rápido como pudo, pero al llegar a la puerta se volteo al escuchar a su amigo llamarlo

-espera ¡Tai!, ¿a dónde vas?

-a…recordé…que…tengo algo que hace-dijo y salió del lugar

-que…. ¿pero qué cosa…?

-no te lo imaginas cariño-dijo Sora y Matt la miro algo curioso

-seguro querrá arreglar su departamento y preparar su mejor ropa para mañana, aunque él diga que no, la sigue queriendo, y mucho

-a, sí, claro, e muy orgulloso para admitirlo, solo espero que no salga herido

-no te preocupes, además, algo me dice que podría pasar algo entre ellos

-¿tú crees?, yo lo veo completamente imposible

-lo mismo decías cuando éramos jóvenes, y ve, tuvieron su momento

-sí, tienes razón, entonces no se que esperar

-yo sí, tratándose de ellos, solo podemos esperar lo inesperado

-bueno, ya estoy aquí-dijo Mimi al encontrarse frente al edificio en el que se suponía vivía su amiga-no sé qué es lo que tienes sora, que me convence de hacer cualquier cosa, y no sé por qué, pero siento un enorme miedo, un gran presentimiento sobre algo, algo que creo…no resultara muy bien…

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: …y luego de tanto…**_

Mimi estaba en la puerta, dudando, ¿estaba bien lo que estaba por hacer?, aun tenía tiempo, podía correr y fingir que nada había pasado, el problema, era que en realidad quería ver a su amiga, ella nunca le había fallado cuando la necesito, nunca la dejo sola cuando ella necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual llorar, fue gracias a ella que tuvo el valor de decirle lo que sentía a Tai…aunque no resulto muy bien como esperaba, pero eso no fue culpa de Sora si no de…¡ese no era el punto!, lo importante era que no podía defraudar a tan fiel y leal amiga como era sora, debía entrar, además…¿cuán probable era que se encontrara con Yagami?, si claro, Sora era muy amiga de Tai, y tal vez aun estaría con Matt, si, seguramente su noviazgo con Matt aun seguía tan firme como siempre lo fue, y si sus dos mejores amigos estaban en un mismo sitio, entonces el…

-ufff….Mimi… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-se dijo la castaña meditando que iba a hacer

-pues estas afuera de mi departamento…seguramente pensando si deberías o no entrar-dijo una vos masculina que Mimi pudo reconocer al instante, ella levanto la vista y pudo ver recargado sobre el marco de la ventana que daba a las escaleras del edificio a un joven rubio de ojos azules como el mar mirándola con una sonrisa-hace mucho que no te veía Mimí, sigues estando muy bonita-dijo él con mucha educación y Mimí se sonrojo y solo atino a decir

-gra…gracias…tu…tu igual

-¿sigo estando muy bonita?, hay muchas gracias, se hace lo que se puede-dijo el y ambos rieron con eso, luego Matt desapareció de la ventana y abrió la puerta para que la castaña pudiera pasar-Sora salió, pero regresara rápido, solo fue a su trabajo a arreglar unas cosas, dijo que regresaría en menos de media hora

-si…a…gracias…yo….bueno

-estas muy nerviosa, tranquila, ¿Qué te inquieta tanto?

-e…no…nada…es solo que…no nos vemos desde hace mucho, y estas muy diferente

-¿a si?, ¿en qué?

-bueno…luces más maduro que cuando me fui

-bueno pues…han pasado como cinco años, es natural que luzca mas maduro, mayor, y tu, bueno…sigues muy bonita como ya dije, y parece que el tiempo no te a afectado en nada-siguieron hablando de temas sin importancia durante un largo rato, y mientras, justo arriba de donde ellos dos hablaban, estaba un chico de cabello castaño obscuro y muy alborotado mirándose frente al espejo

-muy bien Tai…este es el día…hoy la veras, nunca perdiste las esperanzas, siempre estuviste seguro de que tendrías una segunda oportunidad, pues…llego la hora…pero que le digo, perdón, fui un tonto, quise ir detrás de ti apenas te fuiste…no, no, no me va a creer, bueno pero es la verdad, pero cuando se fue, la última vez que la vi, ella se veía tan…tan hermosa…pero tan enojada como nunca en mi vida la había visto

El castaño siguió meditando y ensayando sus diálogos frente al espejo hasta que decidió que lo mejor sería ir a ver a su buen amigo Matt, y ver si él podía ayudarle, bajo pues por las escaleras y se encontró con sora que estaba por entras a su departamento

-Tai, te ves muy bien

-a…gracias, bueno, yo, creí que sería bueno que por una vez en la vida me arreglara bien como mi madre siempre me dice

-tranquilo Tai…sé porque lo haces, seguramente ella llegara pronto, quieres entrar y esperarla con nosotros

-e…si…sí, tengo muchos deseos de verla y mucho que contarle

-bueno, entonces pasa, vamos-dijo ella y Tai asintió, Sora abría la puerta y dejo pasar a Tai que seguía hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho una risa, una risa que nunca podría olvidar, una que hacía que su corazón latiera muy, muy rápido y descontroladamente, se apresuro a llegar a la sala y comprobar si sus oídos no lo engañaban y la vio, pudo verla, era ella, esa joven y hermosa mujer de piel clara y tersa, de ojos color miel y de cabellos castaños y largos, de sonrisa tan hermosa como pura, de figura tan…tan…tan perfecta,

-Mi…Mi…Mimí-la aludida volteo a ver al joven sin saber de quién se trataba hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los de el, el silencio no se hiso a esperar y lo que eran unas alegres risas cambiaron para ser simplemente una mueca de sorpresa de parte de ella. Tai estaba paralizado, no esperaba verla en ese momento, creía estar listo para volver a verla pero…no lo estaba, al ver nuevamente ese hermoso rostro, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, cómo reacciona, como actuar, ¿Qué es lo s hacer cuando ves al amor de tu vida luego de varios años y no sabes si te a perdonado una estúpida acción del pasado?, esa era su duda mientras que sin darse cuenta los segundos se volvían minutos y ninguno de los dos hacia nada más que mirar al otro con detenimiento

-a…bueno…no te quedes de pie Tai, nunca lo haces, siempre entras y te sientas donde sea, tomas cualquier cosa que tienes a la mano y nunca tienes respeto por las cosas ajenas-dijo Matt para relajar un poco el ambiente que se estaba viviendo.

-a…Si…si-balbuceo el castaño antes de tomar asiento justo al lado de Mimi sin quitarle los ojos de encima al igual que ella a el

-Matt-dijo Sora para llamar la atención del rubio-a…necesito que me ayudes con algo en la cocina-el joven se levanto y se acerco a su novia

-que es lo que…

-solo ven conmigo-le susurro la pelirroja y lo llevo hasta la cocina

-que es lo que pasa, creí que querías hablar con Mimí y ni siquiera la saludaste

-bueno, pienso que aunque lo haga, no tendré su atención así que, mejor la dejo con la única persona que debe querer hablar con ella más que yo

-¿Tai?

-sí, tu sabes, seguramente tienen mucho de qué hablar, así que, nosotros sobrábamos

-y que tienes pensado hacer durante todo el tiempo que ellos dos estén hablando-dijo el rubio y Sora lo miro con una mirada picara

-no se-dijo y se acerco a él para rodear su cuello con sus brazos-tu dime que podemos hacer

En la sala el silencio seguía intacto, solo interrumpido por la nerviosa respiración de Mimí, Tai la seguía observando sin saber qué demonios hacer y eso comenzaba a hartarlo "tanto tiempo esperando esto" pensaba "tantos años ensayando incluso diálogos para cuando volviera a verla y…estoy en blanco, no seme ocurre nada…malditos videojuegos, si te reducen la imaginación, estupido Xbox "pensaba y luego sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas ideas de su mente, había algo más importante que un Xbox junto a él en ese momento, algo incluso más importante que su propia vida, la mujer con la que soñaba casi todas las noches

-em…bueno… ¿hola?-dijo mas que como un saludo como una pregunta, pues no sabía que hacer

-a…si…hola-dijo la castaña saliendo del trance en el que estaba

-bueno pues…no has cambiado en nada

-¿a no?-dijo ella un tanto molesta-crees que no e cambiado, pues te equivocas, he cambiado bastante, en mi forma de pensar, en mi forma de hablar, de comportarme…

-yo…me refiero a lo físico, sigues viéndote igual de joven que la última vez que te vi, y si, te ves más madura y seria, pero igual…no…más hermosa que antes, bueno entonces, creo que si has cambiado, y mucho, porque estas muy bonita…a, no digo que antes no estuvieras muy bonita sino que…e…ahora estas aun más bonita que antes y am bueno y yo, ya me callo-dijo mientras bajaba el volumen de su vos hasta quedar en silencio, Mimí no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa al ver el comportamiento de su "amigo", "sigue siendo igual de payaso y gracioso que antes, pero…también ha cambiado…se ve más…maduro y…atractivo", pensó y luego movió la cabeza para alejar esas ideas de su cabeza

-bueno pues…gracias, tu…también te ves mejor

-¿a si?, ¿qué tanto?-dijo el chico un poco más relajado y animado

-bueno…mucho…ya no pareces un niño idiota como antes

-bueno, pues gracias creo…-dijo algo confundido

Mimí sonrió levemente con su reacción y luego hablo algo más segura-si bueno, aunque no por ya no parecerlo dejas de ser el mismo bobo que recordaba-dijo con un tono my frio, nada común en ella

-a… ¿qué?

-que sigues igual, no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el mismo payaso, despistado, bruto, tonto de siempre-oye, oye, tranquila, ¿Qué te hice ahora para que te ofendas?

-que que me hiciste…arrrrr-dijo ella y se puso de pie para marcharse y se dirigió a la cocina donde Matt tenía a Sora prisionera en una esquina plantándole un beso muy apasionado, la castaña carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de ambos que se separaron al instante-lo siento Sora, debo irme-dijo y salió del lugar sin esperar una respuesta

-qué pero, por qué, Tai que le hiciste-dijo sora bastante enfadada

-que…a…ahora todos me culpan de cosas que no hago, solo hablamos un poco y…debo ir por ella-dijo y salió del departamento para alcanzar a la chica

Ella caminaba apresurada por la calle sin pensar en nada más que dejar toda otra vez y huir de su pasado, era esa su idea cuando escucho la vos de Tai llamándola

-Mimí, espera, no te vayas con un demonio-ella volteo y vio al joven corriendo muy deprisa y luego resbalar en un charco y caer dando varias vueltas en el suelo y quedando justo a los pies de la chica-por favor, espera, quiero hablar contigo

-¿sobre qué?-dijo tan fríamente como pudo

-sobre muchas cosas, en especial, ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?, que te hice

Ella respiro hondo y luego dijo-Tai, tu…el ultimo día que estuve aquí…acaso ya lo olvidaste-dijo ella más que enfadada triste, el chico solo la miro algo confundido y ella creyó que él no sabía de que hablaba-lo suponía-dijo y se dio la vuelta pero sintió al chico tomarla del brazo

-enserio te paso por la mente que me iba olvidar de ese momento, por supuesto que no, si fue el peor día de mi vida y uno que hasta hoy me sigue atormentando a diario, no logro apartarlo de mi ni un segundo,-la castaña lo miro muy sorprendida por esa declaración y la seriedad en su rostro le dijo que no estaba mintiendo, solo pocas veces mostraba ese rostro serio, solo cuando hablaba con total sinceridad-así que es eso lo que te tiene tan enfadada, bueno pues entonces, quiero que sepas que a diario me arrepiento de eso, que daría cualquier cosa por cambiar eso, pero como no puedo cambiarlo, entonces quiero remediarlo ahora, Mimí-dijo y se arrodillo tomando la mano de la chica-¿perdonarías a este idiota que enserio está arrepentido de sus acciones y le darías una segunda oportunidad?

La chica lo miro con una mirada más blanda, menos furiosa, hasta con algo de cariño, pero recordó aquel suceso, el dolor que sintió durante mucho tiempo y…soltó su mano del agarre del castaño y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, el castaño quedo en ese lugar estático, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, al parecer todo seria en vano-mañana, en la cafetería a la que solías llevarme, a las nueve en punto, si no vas, olvídate de cualquier esperanza a futuro me oíste-dijo la castaña y siguió su camino sin mirarlo, ella no sabía por qué, seria por su físico, su actitud, su estúpida forma de ser o quién sabe qué, pero siempre terminaba convenciéndola de cualquier cosa, ella siguió su camino sin poner atención al joven que estaba eufórico saltando de un lugar a otro y termino por car de nuevo

-Tai, siempre seguirás siendo el mismo idiota…un idiota único en el mundo, uno que es…muy especial, al menos para mí.

_Continuara…_

_Otro más, tarde algo sí, creo, bueno, solo disfruten, hasta la próxima_

_PD: Dejen reviews si no es mucha molestia si, jejeje_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4: como te lo demuestro**_

_**Flash back**_

_-se va a sorprender-pensó la castaña mientras se dirigía a la casa de su novio para darle la buena noticia, sus padres le habían dicho que era necesario partir de Japón, y que lo mejor sería que ella los acompañara a norte América, y continuar ahí sus estudios universitarios, ya era mayor de edad pero aun así, dependía económicamente de sus padres, por lo cual no tenía más opción que irse, y por ello, la mañana de ese día había hablado con Tai para romper con él, pues consideraba que era lo mejor, ya que la idea de mantener una relación a larga distancia, le parecía algo difícil, incluso imposible._

_La decisión fue dolorosa para ambos, algo que deseaban que nunca hubiera pasado pero, que pasó. Más ese ya no era el punto, pues ella había convencido a sus padres de cambiar de opinión, de dejarla hacer su vida en Japón junto a sus amigos y por supuesto, junto a Tai, sus padres no estuvieron del todo de acuerdo con la chica pero, era algo que ella quería con todas sus fuerzas, y verla triste por tener que despedirse de todos, una vez más, los hacía sentir muy mal._

_-estará muy feliz, estoy segura de que enloquecerá cuando le diga-se dijo a si misma cuando ya estaba en la puerta de la casa del chico, toco para que el chico le abriera pero la puerta no estaba cerrada, entro entonces y reviso el lugar, pudo notar movimiento en el sofá, y se acerco con cautela cuidando no hacer ruido, al estar más cerca pudo verlo…era el…era Taichi, con una chica sin blusa y luchando por desabrocharse el sostén enzima de el besándolo descontroladamente, la chica se inco para poder deshacerse de una ves de la prenda y fue cuando ambos pudieron ver a la castaña que estaba junto a ellos_

_-Mimi…yo…esto…tu…-trato de decir el chico pero no sabía cómo explicarse, ¿Qué tenía que explicar?, estaba en el sofá de su casa, con una chica semidesnuda, con la camisa desabrochada y se estaban besando de una forma salvaje, era bastante claro lo que estaba sucediendo_

_-yo…lamento interrumpir-dijo la castaña y se dio la vuelta para marcharse tan rápido como le fuera posible_

_-esa chiquilla siempre metiéndose en mis asuntos…ahora, ¿Dónde estábamos Tai querido?_

_El aludido no hiso caso a lo que su acompañante decía, solo miro atento a la chica que salía de su casa y azotaba con furia la puerta al marcharse, ¿Qué hacia ahí?, se suponía que ya debía estar en el avió, pero…-maldición-exclamo el chico y se levanto de forma tan brusca que derribo a la chica sobre el_

_-¡imbécil!, ¿Qué haces? _

_-esto fue una estupidez, la peor de mi vida ¡y mira que he cometido muchas!, como una vez en el digimundo cuando….eso no es lo importante, tengo que irme, y tu también_

_-¿Qué?...vas a buscar a esa niña boba_

_-¡no es ninguna niña boba!...es mi princesa, y nunca debí olvidarlo-sin más salió de su casa para buscar a la chica que estaba sumida en su tristeza y el dolor, no tardo mucho en encontrarla sentada en la banca de un parque que frecuentaban juntos, se acerco sin hacer ruido alguno y cuando ya estaba cerca, se inco y la abrazo por la espalda_

_-qué bueno que no te has ido, yo…_

_-suéltame…-dijo la castaña y se puso de pie-para que has venido, no estabas muy entretenido con esa ramera_

_-que…no…yo…yo solo_

_-tú que Tai, acaso piensas negarme que estabas besándote con ella, acaso vas a decirme que no es lo que estoy pensando_

_-bueno eso depende, ¿Qué estas pensando morbosa?-dijo con un tono burlón para relajar un poco el ambiente_

_-¡esto no es algo divertido Tai!-grito la castaña como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, Tai se quedo helado, no sabía qué hacer-eres un maldito embustero y una rata traidora, no quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida_

_-Mimi, espera es que yo…_

_-Tai-lo interrumpió la chica con una vos más serena-lo de ayer, lo que tú y yo vivimos, creí que había sido algo mágico, algo especial…fue especial para mi…fue mi primera vez, y tu, habías dicho que lo hacíamos por amor, pero al parecer era solo calentura de tu parte, y claro, solo lo hacías para poder presumir después que lo avías hecho verdad, porque, si no volverías a verme, al menos cumplirías con tu verdadero interés_

_-Mimi, escúchate, tú sabes que yo no soy así, tú me conoces_

_-creía conocerte, pero al parecer no es así, no sé quién eres_

_-soy quien te ama, por favor, sabes que no diría cursilerías tan tontas a otra persona_

_-eso es algo que lo demuestra aun mas, para ti esas cosas eran cursilerías, para mi sentimientos, y tú los rompiste…adiós Tai…y…aunque deseo que tengas una vida feliz, es solo porque no puedo desearle a nadie algo malo, por más odio que le tenga, y a ti, te odio como no puedes imaginarte…-aquellas palabras lo dejaron frio, no podía creer que había escuchado eso de su parte, ella se dio la vuelta y se marcho, él ni siquiera se molesto en seguirla, lo había dejado muy claro, no quería nada con él, no quería volver a verlo, lo odiaba, y el problema era, que él a ella la amaba como a nadie…_

_**Fin del flash back**_

-eso fue todo-se dijo el chico que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su casa, eran las cinco de la mañana, y aun seguía despierto, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, le era imposible pensar en qué hacer cuando la viera, había mucho que decir y mucho que escuchar de su parte, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado dura como la última vez que hablaron

-bueno, en realidad creo que era algo razonable que actuara así-se dijo-pero de todas formas, pudo ser algo más amable, no está en su naturaleza ser tan…fría, pero, si hago las cosas bien, todo cambiara este día, ella y yo, es posible, es muy posible, si, estaremos juntos…

Su reloj marcaba las nueve con diez minutos, estaba molesta y nerviosa, molesta por el hecho de la impuntualidad del chico que se suponía, trataba de quedar bien con ella, y nerviosa, por el hecho de verlo, ya lo había visto antes pero, el punto era que esta vez hablarían mas seguramente, sería algo mas intimo pues estarían solo ellos dos, eso la asustaba, no sabía que pasaría, y además, seguía resentida, aquel momento aun la atormentaba, soñaba con eso, con el junta esa chica, y la sonrisa burlona de ella cuando salió de la casa, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se había prometido no volver a caer con un hombre, y estaba cayendo con el mismo que la había herido antes,

-basta, se retrasó, eso es, no estaré aquí ni un minuto más-dijo y se levanto pero sintió el peso de unas manos que la hacían volver a tomar asiento

-tranquila, ya estoy aquí, que impaciencia-dijo él y se sentó frente a la chica

-la puntualidad es algo clave Tai, pero eso no lo sabes porque aun eres un niño

-aja, si, y quien era la que me tenia esperando durante horas en ocasiones cuando teníamos sitas e…

-eso fue hace mucho Tai, como ya te habia dicho, desde ese entonces muchas cosas an cambiado, yo madure, tu sigues siendo tan infantil como siempre, la verdad, no me sorrpende, era algo que ya suponía-quen te hace pensar que no e madurado, que as sido la única que a cambiado, para tu información, e cambiado mucho

-a si, como

-bueno, el principal cambio, es que en lugar de sietes, ochos, y seis, mis calificaciones son perfectas

-¿enserio?

-las mejores de la clase

-a, pues canto a de haber decaído la educación en Japón si hasta tu puedes tener calificaciones perfectas-dijo con vos fría y eso molesto al castaño-pero bueno, ¿Qué estudias?, ¿para ser comentarista de futbol acaso?

-ajaja, muy graciosa, pues deberías saber que no solo para eso tenga cerebro, aunque pueda decir con toda seguridad que soy mejor jugador que Messi

-¿Quién?

-el jugador argentino, vamos, no puedes decirme que no sabes de él, es el mejor del mundo, después de mi claro

-no lo siento, no lo conozco

-aaa…bueno, pues el punto es que sé hacer muchas otras cosas que no tiene nada que ver con el futbol, y la prueba es, mi gran desempeño en la carrera de derecho

Mimi abrió los ojos tanto como pudo al escuchar eso-derecho…enserio estas estudiando derecho

-si, por supuesto, es algo que me gusta mucho

-¿y porque el interés de estudiar eso?

El chico volteo a ver por la ventana, era un día soleado, sin nubes, un hermoso día, como aquel-por el digimundo-dijo solamente y la chica quiso preguntar pero él se adelanto-he escuchado muchas cosas, sobre que el digimundo es un lugar peligroso y por tanto, debería ser erradicado para evitar más incidentes como los que hubo hace tiempo, solo algunos pocos, políticos de varias naciones, se están encargando de evitarlo, pero se necesita mucha ayuda, y pocos son los interesados, se que si entre los que apoyen el hecho de proteger el digimundo y hasta asociarse con él, se encuentra alguien de lo que a ido a ese lugar, se podrá hacer mucho más de lo que ya se hace, lo mejor que podría pasarme en la vida, es ser un embajador de la tierra en el digimundo, eso es algo de lo que más deseo en esta vida

-ya veo-dijo la castaña muy sorprendida, nunca se espero algo de eso de aquel chico al que creía un completo idiota, eso no lo liberaba por completo de la acusación, pero si hacía que fuera muy claro su buen corazón…al menos en ciertos casos

-y tu, que es lo que haces actualmente, tenias muchos sueños, muchas ideas en la cabeza, ser actriz, cantante, muchas cosas muy interesantes en verdad

-en realidad, me dedico actualmente a la gastronomía, he estudiado bastante, e incluso abrí un restaurante con la ayuda de un amigo

-a valla, parece ser que te ha ido muy bien en norte América-dijo el chico alegremente

Mimi se puso algo nerviosa pero logro disimularlo, lo había olvidado, nuca le dijo a nadie, además de sus padres, que en lugar de norte América, su destino luego de salir de Japón fue parís, y que ahí, gracias a que Michael le había contado que se había mudado a ese lugar, lo busco para pedirle ayuda y el por supuesto se la dio, pero nadie lo sabía, hacia hecho su vida en ese lugar en secreto, conocido solo por pocas personas, sus padres eran unas de ellas-si, la vida me ha tratado bien

-y…algún nuevo amor a tocado a tu puerta-dijo el chico cambiando su semblante a uno más serio

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?-dijo ella con una maléfica sonrisa en el rostro-pues, he tenido muchos pretendientes, y muchas citas, varios hombres se interesan en mi, y no son unos malditos cerdos como otros que he tenido la desgracia de conocer

-o…valla…me alegro por ti, pues, a decir verdad, a mi no me ha ido tan bien, si he tenido algunos buenos ratos pero, ninguna es la indicada, la indicada siempre estuvo mucho tiempo separada de mi, hasta el día de hoy

-Tai, vas a empezar con eso,

-Mimi-dijo el subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz-la verdad es que yo nunca lo e ocultado ni lo haré, aun siento mucho interés en ti, aun me sigues gustando tanto como cuando nos conocimos, no, me gustas mucho mas, incluso…-se detuvo y medito un poco sus acciones

-incluso que-pregunto ella muy interesada en lo que él quería decirle

-tú sabes yo…sé que no es necesario que lo diga, es…muy vergonzoso

-ese es tu problema Tai, tu…maldito orgullo que te impide hacer tantas cosas-dijo ella algo molesta-sabes una cosa, desde el primer día en que te vi, me interesaste y mucho, aunque éramos solo unos niños, me gustaba mucho tu gran devoción por lo que era bueno y por nunca rendirte, la forma en que protegías al grupo, en que desde que te nombramos el líder, no, desde antes, siempre estuviste preocupado por nosotros aunque no muchas veces lo mostraras, eso era algo digno de admirarse

-y ya no-pregunto con algo de timidez

-es que ese no es el problema, cuando termino todo, lo del digimundo, cuando habíamos acabado, o creíamos haberlo hecho al menos, fue cuando finalmente me dijiste lo que sentías por mí, y tenias que hacerlo solo un día antes de que me marchara, por ese orgullo tuyo, en ese momento no lo tome en cuenta, pero después, cuando al fin regrese a Japón, actuabas al principio como si eso nunca hubiera sucedido, como si jamás me hubieras dicho que me querías como yo a ti, decidi esperarte, estaba seguro de que en algún momento las cosas cambiarían, y fue asi, por fin lo hisiste de nuevo, pero tardaste y mucho, meses después tuve que partir otra ves, y esta ves, aquí, me doy cuentad e que ese problema tuyo para hablar de sentimientos, y demostrarlos, sigue existiendo Tai

-mimi, pero lo que siento por ti es real enserio

-eso poco importa Tai, lo que importa esque sigues siendo un niño, uno que no sabe que decir cuando debe decirlo, yo no puedo estar contigo, no, no puedo estar con nadie que sea de ese modo, espero y ya comprendas-dijo y se levanto para marcharse, cruzo la puerta y camino un poco hasta que Tai apareció frente a ella

-como lo hago-dijo el chico y ella lo miro confundida

-que cosa

-como te demuestro que he cambiado, que he madurado, que puedo ser el hombre que necesitas a tu lado-dijo él y le dedico una mirada suplicante-por favor, solo dime lo que tengo que hacer

Ella lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa sinceras, camino hasta estar más cerca de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Tu averígualo, si de verdad te intereso como dices que te intereso, dedica toda la materia gris que tengas en esa cabezota a averiguar qué es lo que debes hacer para demostrar que has cambiado, pero se consiente de esto, en el pasado fui paciente, ya no lo seré, averígualo pronto si, estas contra reloj

La chica siguió su camino sin decir nada mas-¿mañana quieres salir conmigo?-pregunto mientras ella se alejaba

-en este parque, al medio día, no faltes, y no te retrases-dijo ella y se alejo mas

El la miro alejarse sin hacer ninguna tontería como acostumbraba, ella se marcho reprendiéndose a sí misma, ¿de dónde habían salido tantas cosas?, tantas palabras, tantos pensamientos, tantos sentimientos, ¿de su corazón?, pues entonces maldito órgano traicionero, o tal vez no, cuando el corazón se enciende el cerebro se apaga, como fuera, estaba faltando al trato que se había hecho aquella noche y frente a el, y lo más extraño, era que no sentía remordimiento alguno por ello, es más, hasta se sentía más feliz, ella lo amaba, y era mentira, estaba dispuesta a esperarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario siempre y cuando se decidiera por ser sincero con ella, eso era lo único que contaba en realidad…solo eso.

_Continuara…_

_Bueno, e aquí otro cap, siiiii, jajaja, bueno, espero les allá gustado y si si, dejen reviews, y si no les gusto, dejen reviews, solo déjenlos sin importar que digan, si es algo bueno, o si de plano me tiran mierda, no importa, bueno, hasta la próxima_

_PD: si bueno, ha habido cierta cosita que me a acarreado varios problemas, y es el hecho de que pues em…esto tal vez los sorprenda…am…soy hombre…si, así es, tengo aquellito en aquel lugar, no soy mujer, aunque varios amigos me dicen lo contrario, sospecho que es solo por molestarme, pero bueno, solo quería aclarar ese hecho, para quien aun siga teniendo la duda, o me considere mujer, jejeje, porque ya se dio el caso, saludos a __bela de slytherin_ , bueno, eso era todo, pásensela chido y ya me voy a getear sale.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: prueba de madurez**

Y ahí estaba ella nuevamente, había sido más rápido incluso de lo que le habían dicho antes, estaba todo listo, ya no había mas cabos sueltos, o si-listo señorita Tachikawa, es todo, ya puede regresar a parí, solo debe hacer un trámite pequeño al llegar, y todo esto estará completamente terminado como debe ser

-a…muchas gracias-dijo la castaña y tomo todos esos papeles que necesitaba-bien, ya puedo marcharme…no…aun no, hay algo que debo ver primero, vamos a ver, si Tai es capaz de madurar para mañana-se dijo la chica y siguió su paso hasta su departamento

Ahí estaba el, su departamento, ese que casi nunca nadie visitaba debido a que era completamente un chiquero, ese que estaba completamente desordenado, que sus amigos siempre decían apestaba como si algo muerto estuviera ahí (bueno, lo dijeron hasta que Sora encontró una rata muerta bajo el sofá de la sala), con ropa, comida y demás cosas regadas por el suelo,…estaba impecable, irreconocible, por completo limpio, con un fresco aroma, con las ventanas abiertas y con cortinas limpias.

-costo, pero está limpio-se dijo el chico, sabía que no era mucha prueba eso, pero algo es algo, y bien, ahora tenía podríamos decir, un tramo más de camino conquistado, se sentó en el sofá, orgulloso de su obra y se relajo un poco-faltan dos horas para que vea a Mimi, ¿Qué haré?, ¿cómo puedo mostrarle que he madurado?-el chico repetía las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, luego se dirigió a su guardarropa, observo que la mayoría de la ropa era deportiva o completamente informal, busco en toda esa montaña de prendas desordenando lo que le llevo cerca de una hora ordenar, hasta que por fin dio con algo que le agrado, se cambio y se puso una camisa blanca de manga larga cuello y abotonada, y un pantalón que su madre le había regalado la navidad pasada y nunca había usado, saco también los zapatos que su padre le regalo el mismo día y se quito su viejos y sucios tenis.

Ya era la hora, partió pues el muchacho para ir al lugar del encuentro, aun faltaba una hora y llegaría en cuarenta y cinco minutos al lugar, quería estar ahí temprano, quería demostrarle que era lo suficientemente maduro, que podía ser un buen hombre…un buen novio…incluso hasta podría ser…un buen esposo…Siguió su camino, sele había echo algo tarde pero solo en algunos minutos estaría en el lugar, estaba todo bien, todo en orden, el chico siguió caminando hasta llegar a un parque, no era él, no era el parque en el que se verían, pero el joven castaño lo observo por un momento, era el parque al que iba seguido junto a su hermana Hikari en el pasado, lo recordaba muy bien, de pronto vio algo que lo hiso salir de sus pensamientos, un balón, el cual iba directo a un cristal, una gran ventana de una tienda de ropa, el chico se lanzo para detener el balón como un portero se lanza para defender su portería.

-perdón-escucho la vos de un niño pequeño, el castaño se levanto del suelo y vio al pequeño cruzar la calle cuando un camión pasaba a gran velocidad

-¡cuidado!-exclamo el castaño y se lanzo por el pequeño a quien alzo y llevo a una parte segura para evitar que algo le pasara-¡niño, ten más cuidado!-lo aprendió como un padre aprende a un hijo cuando este hace algo malo

-perdón señor-se disculpo el niño como si estuviese siendo regañado por alguno de sus padres por haber hecho alguna travesura

-Hotaru!-grito una joven y hermosa mujer rubia de piel clara y vestida con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa ajustada blanca de manga larga-pequeño, no te alejes de mi, te lo he dicho miles de veces-dijo la mujer

Si, perdón tía Karen-dijo el joven niño

-perdone por la molestia, seme escapo por un segundo-dijo la mujer

-no hay problema, descuide-dijo Yagami observando al niño, era un pequeño niño de tal ves cuatro años, de pelo castaño obscuro casi tanto como el de él, algo largo y todo alborotado, el muchacho no tardo mucho en darse cuenta, el era como ese niño a su edad-esto es tuyo-dijo mientras se incaba y extendía los brazos para darle el balón-Hotaru, cierto, toma-el niño tomo el balón y sonrió al instante

-muchísimas gracias señor, si rompía esa ventana mi mami me mataría

-tu madre es muy estricta e…bueno, eso solo puede significar una cosa sabes-dijo con un tono misterioso el castaño

-¿qué cosa?

-que te quiere muchísimo-dijo y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del niño y le alboroto aun más el cabello, el pequeño solo sonrió ante el gesto

-se ve que es muy bueno con los niños-dijo la mujer

-bueno…eso creo, la verdad es que…no se

-jaja, no seas modesto, si se ve que algún día serás un excelente padre, tienes un instinto paternal muy desarrollado, como pocos hombres en este mundo-dijo la mujer sonriendo al joven

-quiere jugar señor, se ve que es usted un muy bien portero

-Hotaru, ya no molestes al señor, lo siento señor a…

-Taichi, Taichi Yagami, pero solo dígame Tai si

-Tai…-susurro la mujer

-sí, no es ninguna molestia, su sobrino es muy simpático y me recuerda a mi cuando tenía su edad, yo también iba a todos lados con mi balón de futbol

-jajaja, pues este niño no suelta por nada ese balón-dijo con un tono divertido

-ja…si, me acurdo de esos días de infancia

-sí, bueno, muchas gracias por todo, por…lo del balón y lo del automóvil, enserio muchas gracias, si algo le hubiera pasado a Hotaru estoy segura que mi… amiga me hubiera matado,

-no se preocupe, como ya dije, no es ninguna molestia haberla ayudado

-que suerte que anduvieras por aquí Tai

-si bueno, es que yo andaba por aquí por…-el chico se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su cita, checo su reloj y vio que ya era el medio día en punto-Rayos, me tengo que ir, fue un gusto Hotaru y a…cual era tu nombre

-Karen

-sí, Karen Hotaru, hasta luego, espero volverlos a ver alguna ves

-adiós señor Yagami-dijo el niño despidiéndose del joven que ya iba muy alejado-me cayó bien ese señor

-a mi igual pequeño, ven, vamos, ya hay que irnos

-¡que!...A…pero quería seguir jugando otro rato mas

-anda, ya tenemos que irnos Hotaru, te preparare una sopa de pasta como te gusta cuando lleguemos, que te parece

-¡sí!-exclamo entusiasmado el pequeño niño

La castaña checo su reloj por segunda vez, suspiro y luego miro al suelo-pedirle ser puntual es como pretender quien el agua no moje-se dijo en un susurro, se puso de pie y dio la vuelta solo para ver al agitado muchacho llegar trotando hasta ella, sintió ganas de reír pero decidió aguantárselas y portarse dura, el debía entender que había cosas que no debía hacer, y que debía ser más responsable con sus promesas-llegas tarde-fue lo único que dijo la castaña al joven que apenas recuperaba el aliento, observo su reloj y luego dijo

-solo por cinco minutos-con un todo divertido

-cinco minutos son cinco minutos-dijo la castaña y se puso a caminar

-oye no, ya espera, bueno si, lo siento, es que…tuve un contratiempo en cerio

-si claro Tai, siempre tienes contratiempos, desde que éramos niños, soy un año menor que tu pero parece que soy diez o más años más madura que tu, y para colmo no haces nada por cambiar eso

-claro que sí, me esfuerzo por mostrar que he madurado Mimi-dijo estirando los brazos esperando la chica notara su vestuario-también cambie mis hábitos, esta mañana estuve recogiendo mi departamento, está todo arreglado y deberías saber que arreglar eso no era cosa fácil, y además de eso, cuando venia para acá una chica me dijo que yo sería buen padre

La castaña paró en seco su andar con esas palabras-¿Qué chica, y porque te dijo eso Tai?-pregunto como una novia celosa cuestionando a su novio por sospechas de una infidelidad (y ese tonito no es nada agradable)

-a…pues… ¡NO ES LO QUE CREES!, la verdad, ni la conozco, solo me la tope y hable con ella y su sobrino, un niño muy simpático, te caería bien

-si se parece en algo a ti, lo dudo-dijo y siguió caminando

-no pues es igualito-pensó el castaño-espera por favor, no seas tan exagerada si, bien, lo siento, de verdad, lo siento, te suplico que me disculpes, y sabes que yo nunca suplico-el castaño la miro a los ojos, esos ojos color miel que le encantaban tanto, la chica solo respiro hondo y exhalo con fuerza

-bueno…que me supliques quiere decir que enserio estas arrepentido de lo que hiciste, está bien, te disculpo, pero espero que esto no se repita JAMAS

-tratare de hacer que no se repita-dijo el castaño con su acostumbrada sonrisa, la castaña dio unas enormes zancadas para quedar adelante del chico para que este no notara que estaba sonriendo, nunca logro resistirse a ese tono que usaba cuando bromeaba con sus amigos

-¿te quedaras ahí?-dijo ella y de inmediato el joven la alcanzó y camino a su lado, luego le acerco su brazo para que la chica lo tomara-que caballeroso-dijo ella y se aferro a su brazo-bien, vas aprendiendo modales-le dijo sin evitar poder recordar los días cuando eran novios y ella tenía que forzarlo para que el siquiera la tomara de la mano, nunca fue un hombre que supiera demostrar muy bien sus sentimientos

Siguieron caminando por un largo rato, hablando sobre sus vidas tan distintas, Tai le siguió contando a Mimi sobre sus razones por las cuales estudiaba derecho, también de su sueño por ser senador y las coas que se había perdido sobre el grupo, su hermana y TK estaban saliendo, cosa que a él le molesto al principio pero que ya no…tanto…Sora y Matt seguían teniendo una relación solida como antes y le dijo que le parecía que era cuestión de tiempo para que las campanas de la iglesia sonaran, Davis había seguido jugando Futbol junto a Ken y eran los dos jugadores más jóvenes e importantes de la ciudad, Ken estaba junto a Izzy y Joe trabajando en cosas con respecto a la tecnología y el digimundo, Ken y Miyaco salían juntos desde hacía un par de años, en cuanto a Davis seguía con la idea de hacerse de una cadena de restaurantes, teniendo ahora un local de sushi que atendía los fines de semana junto a un amigo y Cody, todos tenían sus respectivas vidas muy bien desarrolladas para ese momento, Mimi se sintió por un momento triste por tantas cosas que se perdió, pero recordó algo que la hiso pensar que su decisión había sido la correcta. El chico también le pregunto a su acompañante sobre cómo le había ido en la vida, y ella le conto sobre su vida en "Estados unidos", que había hecho varios amigos en ese país, había seguido sus estudios de gastronomía y que ahora era copropietaria de un prestigiado restaurante muy conocido y solicitado

-bueno, me alegra ver que te este yendo muy bien en la vida-dijo el joven y luego quedo en silencio, al igual que ella, era un silencio muy incomodo, ambos estaban sentados en una banca frente a un lago artificial en el parque, el chico trago saliva y luego se animo a preguntar algo que lo tenía muy perturbado desde hace tiempo-oye Mimi…yo…quería saber si tu…pues…estuviste…saliendo con…con alguien en estados unidos

La chica se puso algo nerviosa pero logro disimularlo con éxito, sabía que esa pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano y estaba lista para dar su respuesta-no…con nadie, después de tu traición, me hice a la idea de que todos los hombres de este mundo no eran más que basura-el chico se tenso ligeramente al escuchar eso, la chica volteo a verlo y luego pregunto-y tú, ¿con cuantas zorras te has revolcado hasta ahora?

El chico rio nervioso al escuchar lo directa que se había vuelto esa chica que era algo tímida en el pasado-em…yo…pues…ninguna-dijo y exhalo como sacándose un peso de encima-después de que te fuiste, ya no me quedaron ganas de amar a otra mujer

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad al escuchar eso, aunque de inmediato se volteo cuando noto que el muchacho la miraba-valla, me parece increíble-la chica se levanto y luego le dijo-ya es tarde, me tengo que ir, adiós Tai-dijo y se dio la vuelta

-¿adiós?, será un hasta mañana, bueno, eso sí aceptas mi invitación para cenar mañana-dijo el chico

-lo siento Tai, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer en Pa…cosas que hacer y…estaré ocupada, muy ocupada

-pero...estarás aquí para el domingo no-dijo el chico y la castaña lo miro confundida

-¿el domingo?... ¿por qué?

-Matt y Sora quieren reunir a todo el grupo ese día, y bueno…esperaba que pudieras ir…conmigo-la chica lo miro con algo de tristeza y un nudo en su garganta se hiso presente

-es que yo…me…me tengo que…

-¿te vas de nuevo a Estados unidos?-se adelanto a decir el chico y ella solo volteo a ver a un lado evitando la mirada en busca de respuestas del chico-por favor…quédate-dijo el chico con tono de suplica-si…si no es por mi…hazlo por Matt…por Sora, por Miyaco por Izzy, por Joe, por TK, por Mi hermana Hikari, por Davis, por Ken y por Cody también, ellos, en cerio te extrañan, como yo, bueno tal vez no tanto, pero aun así te extrañan, y…aunque ninguno lo ha dicho, yo soy el único culpable, y nunca me han recriminado nada, pero sé que desearían hacerlo, eres muy especial para ellos…y sobre todo para mi…

La chica quedo en silencio, si eso era cierto, ella también era la culpable, por haberse marchado y cortado todos sus lazos con sus amigos, observo al chico que lucía triste y suplicante con la mirada, ella no supo si fue eso o el cariño innegable que le tenía lo que la impulso a decirle-estaré aquí hasta el martes de la próxima semana, así que podre asistir, ahí estaré, pero aun así…no tengo tiempo para salir esta semana, será hasta el domingo cuando nos veamos-dijo ella y forzó una sonrisa

El brillo regreso a la mirada del joven con esas palabras-he esperado años para verte otra vez, esperar unos días no es nada princesa, espero que no me falles-dijo bastante feliz

-no lo haré, yo cumplo con lo que digo, y siempre soy puntual-dijo algo divertida

-eso espero princesita-dijo y se agacho un poco para besarla, la chica se sorprendió con el acto pero se dejo llevar al instante aferrándose al cuello del muchacho mientras que este tomaba su cintura, el chico se separo con una sonrisa en el rostro pero luego se dio cuenta de su acción y se quedo helado-a…yo…per…perdón..yo no…yo…-dijo mientras que la chica se separo de él y se dio la vuelta sin decir nada, el chico pensó que ella estaba enfadada, ¡debía estarlo!, después de todo, apenas lo estaba perdonando y aprovechaba cada momento para recordarle su error, el quiso llamarla pero la vos de Mimi sonó antes

-si no lo hacías tu lo iba a hacer yo-dijo simplemente sin detenerse-el domingo, llegare por la tarde, te veo ahí-dijo y seguía caminado, el castaño se quedo aun congelado no sabía ni que ni cómo ni porque pero parecía quien todo se había resuelto entre ellos, mientras que la castaña seguía caminando con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas-sigues siendo muy impulsivo…eso me encanta...dijo sin preocuparse porque alguien la escuchara, para su fortuna, tan solo lo susurro…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**6-La reunión**

-¿Todo listo?-pregunto el muchacho rubio a su novia mientras que esta se acercaba a el

-sí, ya todo está preparado para cuando lleguen, ¿cómo le habrá ido a Tai esta semana con Mimí?

-bueno, por lo que me ha contado, y lo que he visto, bastante bien seguramente, a estado de un mejor humor que los días pasados, y ya no se ve deprimido

-al parecer algunos días con ella sí que le ayudaron

-sí, seria genial que ellos dos pues, tu sabes, otra ves

-sí, pero bueno, eso está por verse, ellos dos vendrán verdad

-claro, esta, es una noche muy especial Sora, y quiero que todos, los antiguos doce niños elegidos estemos presentes para ello-dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de la chica

-claro, esta será una noche inolvidable para nosotros dos, y los demás también, será perfecto compartir este momento tan maravilloso de nuestras vidas con ellos-dijo y termino la conversación plantándole un gran beso en los labios

En otro departamento, no muy lejos de ahí, estaba el castaño preparándose con anticipación para la fiesta, faltaba aún bastante tiempo, pero quería que fuera perfecto ese momento, no veía a la castaña desde el "incidente" de su última cita cuando por impulsivo la beso. En serio tenía ganas de volver a verla, y esa noche, sería la última oportunidad para recuperarla, aquel amor que por idiota perdió tiempo atrás, podía volver, y no dejaría que eso se desperdiciara

-bien, primero, tranquilo Tai, esto es algo muy importante y no debes estar nervioso, debe ser perfecto, debo enamorarla de nuevo, esto será enserio complicado, pero debo hacerlo, debe ser lo mejor posible-seguía repitiéndose lo mismo y cosas bastante enredadas buscando su valor interno, que ironía, el chico que había sido elegido para salvar al digimundo por ser el valor su cualidad natural, sentía un miedo terrible ante esa situación, pero debía afrontarlo, y lo sabía

Así se pasaron las horas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Tai se encontraba en la esquina de la calle donde estaba su departamento esperando a la chica, sus amigos seguramente ya estaban en el departamento, no estaba seguro debido a que se salió muy rápido y sin saludar primero a sus amigos, solo fue directo a esperar a la chica desde hace ya tres horas, solo esperando, a que ella apareciera, y fue justo en ese momento cuando la vio, caminaba con aquella gracia natural que tenía, llevaba puesta una blusa azul ajustada con cuello de V y unos jeans también ajustados a su perfecto cuerpo lo que hacía que sus curvas resaltaran mas, el chico quedo boquiabierto, pocas veces recordaba que ella se viera tan bien.

-a…te…te ves…luces preciosa-dijo el chico cuando noto que ella estaba justo frente a él y lo miraba fijamente, ella sonrió medio sonrojada y luego dijo

-gracias, tu…bueno…almenas no te ves tan mal como siempre-dijo ella mirándolo de pies a cabeza

-¡¿Qué, Qué tengo de malo?-dijo revisándose la ropa

-nada…solo bromeaba, te ves muy guapo Tai-dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente

-aaa…bueno-dijo el bastante nervioso-aaa…entremos, creo que ya todos están en el departamento de sora y Matt-dijo él y la tomo de la mano para llevarla con el resto del grupo, al llegar a la puerta la chica se detuvo-¿Qué pasa?

-Ella estaba nerviosa, no veía a varios de ellos desde hace cinco años, estaba ansiosa de verlos, pero, sentía miedo, aunque era una mujer que se consideraba fuete y que siempre decía que nada le atemorizaba, en realidad sentía pavor en ese momento, ¿Qué dirían ellos cuando la vieran?, ¿estarían molestos porque nunca trato de comunicarse con ninguno?, era posible, era algo muy posible, dio un paso atrás y el castaño noto esa acción

-¿estas nerviosa verdad?-dijo el mirándola a los ojos

-te has vuelto muy observador-dijo-el Tai de hace cinco años no lo habría notado

-el Tai que tienes enfrente es otro, uno menos estúpido, escucha, ellos están ansiosos por verte, estoy seguro, te extrañan, y te extrañan mucho, sobre todo mi hermana, tú eras para ella, como un modelo a seguir, y para Miyaco, eres como una hermana, Davis, Cody y Ken, se encariñaron mucho contigo, a veces pienso que demasiado y mis celos emergen pero, eso no es lo importante ahora, igual Joe, T.K., e Izzy, ellos te quieren como a una hermana, o eso me dicen

Ella lo miro un poco más tranquila, aunque aún sentía algo extraño en su estómago-bien, entremos pues, porque yo también los extraño-dijo ella

-si los extrañas tanto nunca te vayas-susurro el muchacho

-¿Qué?

-nada-dijo el ocultando su sonrojado rostro

-bueno, aquí vamos-dijo ella aun con miedo mientras abría la puerta y entraba en el departamento donde las risas se detuvieron y los ocho presentes voltearon a verla en silencio, al principio ella sintió que estaban a punto de decirle algo hiriente, pero eso desapareció cuando Miyaco se levantó con una cara de sorpresa y luego comenzó a cambiar por una gran sonrisa

-¡Mimí!-exclamo la chica y corrió para abrazarla, los demás se levantaron de sus asientos en la sala y acompañaron a la chica en el recibimiento de su vieja amiga

-sí, si eres tú, Mimí, apenas te reconocí-dijo Hikari mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza

-has cambiado mucho, pero espero que sigas siendo la jovencita quejumbrosa que todos queremos-dijo Joe quien le sonreía muy feliz

-la verdad, he cambiado mucho y creo que ya no soy esa niña, pero aun así espero que me sigan queriendo-dijo y lo abrazo

-por supuesto-dijo el

-valla, así que esta es la versión adulta y más madura de la niña que no dejaba de llorar en el Digimundo-dijo un pelirrojo acercándose a la chica

-no lloraba tanto-dijo ella abrazándolo-te extrañe Izzy

-¿y qué hay de mí?-dijo un rubio con un gorro en la cabeza

-por supuesto que también te extrañe pequeño T.K.-dijo y lo estrujo con fuerza

-ya no soy más un pequeño-dijo el entre risas

-bienvenida a Japón Mimí Tachikawa-dijo de forma muy formal Ken

-Gracias, pero solo dime Mimí-dijo y lo abrazo como a los demás

-yo sigo yo sigo-dijo un inquieto muchacho mientras dando saltos se acercaba y la abrazaba con entusiasmo

-eres idéntico a Tai Davis-dijo ella

-eso es un alago, él es mi ejemplo a seguir-dijo el muchacho, a, sí, y no te olvides de este pequeño, dijo refiriéndose al más joven de todos

-por supuesto que no voy a olvidarme de ti Cody-dijo y lo estrujo con fuerza

-qué bueno que estés devuelta-dijo el chico con dificultad pues lo estaba abrazando demasiado fuerte

La castaña se relajó al ver el tan animado recibimiento que todos sus amigos le habían dado, mientras que Sora y Matt miraban un poco apartados sonriendo. La plática comenzó y los chicos le contaron uno por uno lo que habían hecho de sus vida durante todo el tiempo que ella estuvo lejos, y ella a ellos les conto bastante sobre su supuesta vida en Estados unidos, y ellos hacían y hacían preguntas a la castaña que no paraba de hablar por el interrogatorio en el que estaba. Luego de varias horas la plática sobre Mimí ceso, y ese momento lo aprovecharon Sora y Matt para dar el anuncio por el cual estaban reunidos

-bueno, ahora-dijo sora algo nerviosa, respiro hondo y continuo-Matt y yo queremos decirles algo muy importante-dijo

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto T.K. a su hermano y sintió una mano sobre su hombro y giro ligeramente para ver a Kari quien le dijo en un susurro

-es muy obvio

-bueno, pues, lo que Sora y yo tenemos para decirles es que…ustedes saben que somos novios desde hace ya más de seis años y….bueno pues…tomamos la decisión de…pues

-¡Ya dilo!-grito todo el gripo impaciente

-ok, ok, ya, bueno, hace dos semanas, yo…le propuse a Sora matrimonio y ella acepto-dijo el rubio y sora extendió su mano mostrando el anillo con una fina piedra muy brillante en el que llevaba puesto en el dedo anular, los antiguos niños elegidos explotaron eufóricos con el anuncio y pasaron cada uno a felicitar ahora a la pareja que estaba por casarse, la música comenzó a sonar y todos bailaban y bebían alguna que otra copa para seguir celebrando, la feliz pareja comprometida no se separaba para nada y Matt aprovecho un momento durante la noche para dedicarle una canción a Sora. La noche sigui avanzando y la música era ahora menos movida, en realidad era una canción lenta, Tai aprovecho esto y se acercó a Mimí quien estaba muy entretenida en una plática con Hikari y Miyaco

-e…yo…Mimí, tu, quieres concederme esta pieza-dijo el chico muy sonrojado mientras que su hermanita se aguantaba las carcajadas al igual que Miyaco, Mimí considero bastante tierno el gesto del chico de ir hasta ahí a pedírselo cuando sabía que las dos chicas se reirían de el por ser un comportamiento nada común en el chico

-claro Tai-dijo la castaña y se separó de sus amigas para ir al centro de la habitación y bailar lentamente al compás de la música muy pegada a Tai

-¿crees que haya algo de nuevo entre ellos dos?-pregunto Miyaco

-no lo sé, lo veo muy difícil, Tai quiere muchísimo a Mimí, y creo que ella también lo sigue queriendo, pero eso no borra la estupidez que cometió Tai

-si, como se le ocurre irse a revolcar con Jun apenas Mimí se va a Estados Unidos para que luego resulte que siempre no se iba

-sí, pero él me dijo que las cosas no fueron exactamente así, bueno, como sea, a mí me encantaría tener como cuñada a Mimí, y ser la tía de sus hijos

-sí, hacen bonita pareja, son totalmente opuestos, así que son tal para cual-dijo la chica de lentes y soltó un suspiro, La música seguía siendo lenta y tranquila para que dos amantes bailaran con toda calma y muy untos, los chicos uno por uno se fueron a sus casas, ya pasaban de las dos de la madrugada y la castaña ni en cuenta de eso, estaba perdida en los ojos color chocolate del chico y el en los suyos color miel

-¿en qué piensas?-le pregunto la chica al joven

-en nosotros-dijo el

-¿hay un nosotros?

-por mí no hay impedimento-dijo y acerco para besar sus labios, la chica quiso corresponder el beso pero de último segundo se volteo recibiendo los labios del joven con su mejilla-que pasa

Esa era su pregunta, ¿qué pasaba?, solo una cosita, no era lo correcto, no podía hacer eso, por más que quisiera, selo prometió a ella misma, no podía hacerlo, no podía perdonarlo de la noche a la mañana-no…no es nada-dijo ella no muy convincente

-claro que hay algo-dijo el mirándola fijamente, la chica desvió la mirada para evitar sus ojos y miro que estaban solos, incluso la música había parado, y miro a las únicas personas que los acompañaban, Matt recostado en el sofá con sora sobre él, ambos dormidos profundamente

-se hiso muy tarde, deberíamos irnos-dijo ella

-he…si…creo…oye… ¿quieres ir a mi departamento?-le pregunto y la chica lo miro con el ceño fruncido-solo para que lo conozcas, e…prometo portarme bien-dijo el chico con su típica sonrisa, la castaña accedió entonces y salieron cuidado de no hacer ruido y apagando las luces antes de salir, entraron al departamento del joven y ella dio un vistazo rápido al lugar, estaba limpio, cosa extraña, ordenado, ventilado, vio varias cosas que jamás se esperó del chico, como por ejemplo varios libros en un escritorio

-¿te gusta?-dijo el chico sacando am Mimí de sus pensamientos

-sí, es…bueno…es muy acogedor, lees bastante

-sí, la carrera de derecho exige eso y, es muy entretenido en realidad le he hallado el gusto a leer

-si eso parece-dijo ella-y también le hallas gusto a los video juegos, dijo señalando la televisión y las tres diferentes consolas del chico y su gran colección de videojuegos

-e…si…creo, bueno, uno necesita con que entretenerse-dijo-¿quiere beber algo?-

-agua estaría bien, creo que por hoy he bebido bastante

-bien-el chico se dirigió a la cocina mientras que ella fue al balcón para ver el cielo y sentir un poco la brisa nocturna

-es agradable verdad-dijo cuando llego a su lado ella lo volteo a ver y le sonrió

-sí, mucho

-por eso me encanto desde el primer día, aquí vengo para despejarme todas las noches, siempre me ayuda poder respirar aire fresco, así he resistido todos los días que me has hecho falta-la castaña lo miro con ternura y él se acercó para besarla, pero nuevamente ella se volteo para no juntar sus labios-otra vez me evitas-dijo-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-no es…

-por favor, no digas que no es nada, sé que hay algo, y me gustaría que me dijeras que es

-bueno, es que…a…Tai, esto no puede ser

-¿Qué?, pero, ¿Por qué?

-porque no puede ser, solo por eso

-pero te amo, enserio te amo, te lo juro yo no puedo vivir sin ti

-si puedes Tai, no exageres, y yo…yo también te amo

-entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-que no se trata solo de que nos amemos para tener una relación, eso funciona cuando eres joven y estúpido, pero somos adultos, y las cosas cambian

-mis sentimientos por ti no

-y los míos tampoco, pero ya no es suficiente, entiende, no solo necesito a alguien que me ame, necesito a alguien que me cuide, me proteja, me pueda prometer estar a mi lado cuando más lo necesite y pueda cumplirlo, mira…un ejemplo es…si tuviera un hijo, no solo necesito a alguien conmigo amándome, necesito un padre para el-ella guardo silencio y le dio la espalda al chico, luego sintió sus manos sobre su cintura y que la giraban

-déjame serlo, déjame ser…el hombre que te cuide, que te proteja, que vele por tu seguridad, que te haga sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo, déjame ser el padre de tú hijos, el abuelo de tus netos, el hombre de tus sueños-la chica puso sus manos sobre los brazos del chico

-¿crees poder hacerlo?-le pregunto tímidamente

-por ti puedo hacer cualquier cosa, no lo dudes-le dijo y nuevamente comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ella, solo que esta vez no Mimí no tenía ni la más mínima intención de rechazarlo, quería que la besara, quería sentir sus labios otra vez, y otra, y otras mil veces.

-NO, LO, PUEDO, CREER-dijo con furia una joven en la entrada del departamento llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes, la chica de pelirrojo cabello camino hasta ser iluminada por la luz de la luna, era Jun

-¿Jun?-dijo Tai extrañado

-me voy por dos semanas y ya andas de calenturiento-dijo ella y se acercó mas a la pareja-tu, lagartona, sepárate de mí prometido antes de que te de una paliza-dijo roja del coraje

-pro…prometida…-susurro la castaña muy dolida sintiendo como algo dentro de ella se volvía a romper y por culpa de las mismas personas…

Continuara…

Sí, sí, sí, tarde y de a madres, pero es que, e…no tengo excusas esta vez, nada más fue por flojera, jejeje, perdonen las molestias, bueno, espero les haya gustado, y hasta la próxima, a, y dejen un review, nada les cuesta,

PD: El final está muy cerca, este fic, solo tiene 10 capítulos, así que ya vamos con más de la mitad, espero les esté gustando, me despido, pásensela bien chido mis camaradas


	7. Chapter 7

**7-El regreso de Jun**

La castaña creía no haber escuchado bien, esperaba no haber escuchado bien, deseaba que aquello fuera solo una broma de mal gusto de sus amigos, de su amado, de cualquier persona, deseaba que aquello no fuera verdad pero, la mirada de ella, lo decía todo, era la mirada de una mujer furiosa porque se meten con lo suyo, era la misma mirada que ella había puesto cuando encontró a Tai besándose con…con esa misma chica, Mimi volteo a ver a Tai que miraba a Jun con una indescifrable mirada entre sorpresa y nerviosismo, ¡¿era verdad?. La chica se apartó de el castaño mientras seguía mirando a ambas personas

-que, que acabas de…decir

-que tú, maldita lagartona ramera, te alejes de mí, prometido, ¿ya entendiste o todavía no!

-tu…prometido

-sí, Tai y yo, estamos comprometidos desde hace medio año, y nos vamos a casar muy pronto, así que, mejor lárgate-La castaña no sabía si llorar o desquitar su furia sobre el joven que una vez más, se había burlado de ella, la había humillado y más importante aún, herido muy en el alma, ella solo pudo hacer una cosa en ese instante, caminar, moverse casi de forma automática sin caer en cuenta de ello, mecánicamente tomo de la mesa del centro el bolso con el que había llegado, luego comenzó a abrir la puerta, fue ahí cuando el castaño despertó de su especie de transe por el impacto de la intromisión de la otra chica

-Mimi, espera-exclamo y se dirigió a alcanzarla, la otra joven lo tomo del brazo pero él se soltó con mucha brusquedad sin importarle en lo mas mínimo dañar a la chica, corrió y alcanzo a la chica antes de que esta cerrara la puerta-¿A dónde vas?

-a…no te interesa, tu vuelve con tu prometida, creo que tienes mucho que explicarle no

-no, ella, ella no es…

-¡Ya basta de mentiras Tai!, fui una tonta, ¡una estúpida!, al creer que ya no eras el mismo mocoso calenturiento y lujurioso de antes

-Mimi, pero, yo nunca he sido así, tú me conoces, sabes que no soy de los que juegan con las mujeres sin importarles lo que ellas sienten

-¿y por qué conmigo si lo haces?

-no lo hago, y mucho menos contigo

-ya basta de tus estúpidas mentiras Tai-dijo y se dio la vuelta, el chico la tomo del brazo y esta giro solo para abofetearle con una tremenda fuerza que hiso que una tarjeta de su bolso, el que sostenía con la mano que lo abofeteo, callera al suelo, el chico quedo frio, y soltó a la muchacha, no tanto por el golpe, no por el dolor, sino por esa imagen, su rostro lleno de lágrimas gruesas que se seguían desbordando fuera de sus ojos, esa mirada llena de tristeza que había visto solo una vez antes, y que en ese momento también él había sido la causa-adiós Tai, esta vez, adiós para siempre-el chico ya ni intento nada, se quedó estático, luego, cuando perdió de vista a la chica, se volteo y entro a su departamento donde la chica lo seguía mirando

- me voy, solo por una semana, y cundo vuelvo, encuentro a mi novio con otra, Tai, eres un cerdo que no controla sus impulsos, pero, creo que es mi culpa, por no darte lo que necesitas verdad-dijo con un tono seductor mientras que se acercaba a él y pegaba su cuerpo al de el chico tanto como podía-debí saber que si yo no satisfacía tus necesidades de hombre, buscarías a una cualquiera y…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR NADA SOBRE ELLA!-estallo el chico-¡y que…que demonios haces aquí Jun, tú y yo rompimos ese estúpido compromiso hace más de dos meses, hace más de dos meses que te pedí me dejaras en paz!

-Tai, sé que tenemos problemas, pero cualquier pareja los tiene y lo importante

-jun… ¡tú y yo no somos una pareja, tú eres una loca obsesionada y yo un estúpido impulsivo que por despecho te acepto, pero que afortunadamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y acabo con esa absurda y estúpida acción!

-Tai, eso que me dices, me destroza sabes…

-¡pues mejor así, porque de ninguna otra manera entiendes!

-No, Taichi, el que no entiende eres tú-dijo con un tono macabro-tú eres mío, tú eres para mí, acéptalo, nadie más que yo te merece, así que, deja de huir de mí y acéptame-dijo y se aferró nuevamente a el

-No, ya no-dijo y la empujo con tal fuerza que la derribo-vete Jun, vete antes de que haga algo que no es propio de mí

-¿qué me aras?-dijo otra vez con ese tono seductor propio de ella-me he portado muy mal, debo ser castigada, castígame…

El chico desvió la mirada llena de rabia y se contuvo, no quiero cometer más errores-no, no voy a perder más mí tiempo contigo, mejor…iré a buscarla-dijo y salió del departamento

-y dónde vas a buscarla, crees que estará en su casita esperándote, no la visita desde hace cinco años, y no lo ara ahora, se todo sobre esa Mimi, y sé que no sabes donde esta ¿Cómo la vas a encontrar?-el chico no sabía, miro al suelo, y ahí vio su repuesta, era la tarjeta que había caído del bolso de Mimi, tenía una dirección, era…la de un hotel, el chico volteo a ver a Jun-esto si es una señal, una de que debo estar con ella, y no contigo-dijo esforzándose porque esas palabras fueran lo más duras posibles, quería, de una vez por todas, que esa chica dejara de acosarlo, de intentar convencerlo de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, la chica solo le dirigió una mirada llena de odio

-ella ya no te quiere Tai, y lo sabes-grito como loca y se hecho a reír, el joven no le presto más atención y se alejó de ahí-¡eres mío Taichi Yagami, solo mío, compréndelo!

El joven corrió a buscarla a la calle, tal vez con suerte podría hallarla, pero no, no estaba cerca, pregunto a una pareja que había cerca si la habían visto pasar, ellos le dijeron que si, que la habían visto tomar un taxi, el chico miro la dirección de la tarjeta otra vez, lo más lógico era que esperara un taxi y darle la dirección para ir a haya lo más rápido posible, pero en ese momento de desesperación solo pensaba en ella y decidió ir a pie, corriendo tan rápido como su condición de deportista le permitía, estuvo buscando durante un buen rato sin hallar rastro de aquel lugar, estuvo más de media hora buscando por toda la ciudad, hasta que por fin pensó claramente, y espero, con toda su impaciencia un taxi que en realidad no tardó mucho en pasar, el chico le dio la dirección y el taxista comenzó el trayecto

-te ves muy agitado chico, ¿Qué pasa?

-debo remediar algo señor, tengo que hacerlo

-mmm…por cómo te ves yo diría que se trata de una chica, y si estas tan loco como para haber corrido durante un largo rato como me dijiste, ella sí que debe ser especial

-lo es, la más especial del mundo-el taxista se detuvo frete a un edificio grande

-es aquí chico-dijo y el castaño abrió la puerta tomo su billetera y saco de ahí algunos billetes y los arrojo al hombre-espera chico esto es más del doble de lo que me debes-le dijo pero al castaño no le intereso y siguió corriendo-sí que debe ser una dama excepcional

El castaño fue a la recepción del edificio, pregunto en la recepción por la chica y la encargada en turno le dijo cuál era la habitación, claro, después de un billetito para convencerla, el castaño subió al 4 piso y se dirigió a la habitación, estaba nervioso, tenía miedo, pero debía hacerlo, se armó de valor, de su valor tan natural, y toco la puerta, no salió nadie así que volvió a tocar la puerta

-voy-escucho decir del otro lado y luego la puerta se abrió un poco, la castaña se asomó, pero de inmediato, al ver que se trataba de el cerro la puerta, o al menos trato pues el chico la detuvo con el pie y empujando con ambas manos, la castaña reacciono con nervios y trato de cerrar la puerta

-por favor, dame solo un minuto, solo uno-dijo con desesperación el muchacho-la castaña agacho la mirada, luego miro hacia atrás de ella, nuevamente lo miro a él, y soltó un suspiro, se apartó de la puerta y la abrió dejando verse por completo frente a frente

-tu tiempo corre, que es lo que quieres-dijo con ese tono frio con el que le hablaba antes

-explicarte

-explicarme que…o ya se, que eres un hombre tan increíble que no mereces una sino dos mujeres al mismo tiempo

-no, Mimi, deja de hablar de mi como si fuera alguna especie de machista insensible, no lo soy, te amo como no tienes idea

-baja la voz…molestaras a los demás y me correrán de este hotel

-mejor así, podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche

¡Yagami!, no esto para juegos, si no viniste a decir algo remotamente inteligente entonces

-Te amo…eso es lo único que puedo decir

-¿y tú prometida?

-no existe…existió si…hace…pues, seis meses, por despecho, porque me hacías mucha falta me…me comprometí con Jun, ¡pero después me arrepentí y rompí ese compromiso!, hace casi tres meses que lo hice, solo que ella no quiere comprenderlo, por favor, entiende

-lo entiendo…-dijo en un susurro-entiendo…que te cansaste de esperarme, pero, sabes que hacia yo hace tres meses, hace tres meses, rechace a muchos hombres, no acepte muchas proposiciones, y desde hace cinco años, no he tenido ningún novio, no he estado con un hombre, es más…no había besado a nadie en cinco años, y luego tú me besaste, y sabes pro que lo hice, porque aún tenía la vaga y estúpida esperanza de que un día, un día, llegarías a mi casa, tocarías a la puerta y me abrazarías, me pedirías perdón y me amarías como siempre quise que lo hicieras, pero nunca llegaste, nunca me trataste de buscar

-si lo hice, trate, ya me muchas veces a tus padres pidiéndoles que me dejaran hablar contigo, siempre me decían que estabas viviendo en otra casa y nunca quisieron decirme donde, o cual era tu número telefónico, Mimi, yo si trate de buscarte, pero no lograba nada, con el tiempo fui perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarte, pero en ningún momento mis sentimientos por ti cesaron ni disminuyeron, al contrario, cada día sin ti aumentaba más mi amor por ti, es la única verdad que puedo usar para defenderme

-ni siquiera tú crees esa sarta de estupideces

-no son estupideces Mimi, es la verdad

-Tai, ´por favor, ay vete, déjalo así

-no, no está ves, cuando te fuiste, me maldije mil veces por no tratar de detenerte, no lo are esta vez

-Tai…no…-de los ojos de ella salieron unas gruesas lágrimas, el chico trato de secarlas pero cuando acerco su mano la chica la alejo de un manotazo

-¿todo lo que sentías por mi…desapareció?-pregunto el temeroso de la respuesta

-Sabes…cuando llegamos al campamento, al primero que vi fue…a Matt, y…me flecho, era un muchacho muy guapo, y eso me basto, pero luego, cuando estuvimos en el digimundo los primeros días, siempre eras tú el que nos cuidaba, el que veía que estuviéramos unidos, el líder desde el principio, y eso fue mucho más que el atractivo físico de Matt, me gustaste, fuiste…mi primer amor de verdad, luego de que regresamos quise muchas veces decirte lo que sentía y nunca me atreví, siempre pensé que estabas enamorado de Sora, y nunca te dije lo que sentía, luego me tuve que ir a estados unidos y fue algo muy duro no tenerte a mi lado, al menos como mi amigo, cuando volví, fue algo hermoso verte otra vez, y luego cuando mis padres decidieron que era hora de volver aquí definitivamente, me sentí muy feliz, y luego de un año de eso, me dijiste que tú también me querías, fue lo más hermoso de mi vida, pero…todo acabo, Tai, me has causado mucho dolor casi desde que te conozco, me has roto el corazón más de una vez, empiezo a creer que esto no es amor, sino una obsesión mía,

-Mimi, por favor yo

-no Tai, ya estoy cansada, ya no quiero seguir llorando por ti…-dijo ella sollozando, no podía más, su llanto era débil, pero…lloraba, el chico la miro sintiéndose lo más bajo del mundo, la chica solo se cubrió la cara mientras seguía llorando

-Mami-se escuchó la voz inocente de un pequeño, la chica volteo a ver al niño y el castaño también se asomó para ver a un joven niño, un pequeño con el cabello castaño y alborotado…justo como el de el…-mami, ¿Por qué lloras?...

_Continuara…_

_Corto, largo, bueno, malo, comenten_


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow wow wow, que tal, aquí yo, otra vez, bueno, gracias por darse una vuelta por este fic mis queridos lectores, fans, y gente sin quehacer como yooooooooooooooooooo, me dejo de idioteces y paso a lo que enserio importa, otro cap._

**8-Hotaru Tachikawa**

-Mami, ¿Por qué lloras?...-la voz inocente del pequeño niño retumbaba en la cabeza del castaño, esa palabra, era, ella, el, todo era confuso, ¿estaría equivocado el pequeño?, o que demonios estaba pasando, el niño comenzaba a acercarse a ellos dos, cuando la luz por fin ilumino su rostro Taichi identifico al pequeño

-¡señor Yagami!-grito el niño emocionado de volver a ver al hombre

-¿lo conoces?-cuestiono la castaña incrédula

-perdona Mimi, se me escapo, es muy rápido-dijo una mujer que llegaba a donde estaban ellos tres-e…si, mira, lo conocimos el día que fuimos al parque, no te conté, porque…no le vi importancia en decirte-dijo la chica

-Ka…Karen-dijo el castaño con dificultad

-hola Taichi, em…creo que mejor los dejamos solos-dijo la mujer jalando al niño-ven Hotaru, es hora de que te duermas

-espera, quiero saber porque llora mi mamá-seguía diciéndole mamá, ¿Qué sucedía?, esa era la pregunta del chico

-no es nada cariño, solo, me entro algo en el ojo, ve corre, debes dormir bien para que crezcas sano y fuerte como tu tío Michael-dijo ella y el pequeño obedeció, la castaña respiro hondo, se apartó las lágrimas del rostro y volteo a ver al castaño que tenía una expresión de increíble sorpresa, el chico trataba de decir algo, pero su voz no salía de su garganta, las palabras, no podía pronunciarlas, hasta que por fin pudo salir del trance en el que estaba metido, y dijo algo molesto, y aun sorprendido

-así…así que nunca estuviste con otro hombre-dijo, su vos sonaba seria-valla, y yo soy el mentiroso-dijo y la castaña le dio una bofetada

-¿te atreves a dudar de lo que te dije?-dijo ella muy enojada

-pues…que me dirás, que lo dejaron en tu puerta, que lo adoptaste, que te lo trajo la cigüeña-dijo el aumentando su enfado

-deberás que eres estúpido-le dijo ella mientras negaba con la cabeza, el chico se tranquilizó un poco, medito las cosas, si eso era verdad, si él era su hijo, y si ella no mentía y el único hombre con el que había tenido relaciones, con el que había hecho el amor era con él, entonces, el…Taichi sintió como si lo golpearan en la cabeza, como si dejara de estar en este mundo, esa idea en su mente lo hiso caer en otro Shock, sería que…, trato de serenarse, y poder hablar con claridad para despejar sus dudas

-el…el que… ¿qué edad tiene?-dijo al fin

-cumplió cuatro hace tres meses

-y el…él es…

-¿Por qué no haces la cuenta?, cinco años Tai, nueve meses de embarazo, y tiene cuatro años y tres meses, ¿Cuánto te da eso?-le pregunto con tono firme, como si no le importará lo que el chico pensara o dijera, decidida a acabar de una vez por todas con todas las malditas mentiras y miedos

-ci…cinco…cinco años-dijo el tartamudeando, con los ojos muy abiertos, muy sorprendido

-si…

-pero…pero entonces yo…entonces yo soy…

-No-dijo con tono severo-MI hijo, no tiene padre, nunca lo ha tenido, siempre he estado sola, lo he criado sola, el…es únicamente mío y de nadie más, es el único hombre al que amo, el único

-pero…pero el…el lleva mi sangre, es mi hijo también, porque…porque nunca me dijiste-le dijo aumentando el volumen de su voz

-por qué…porque después de que vi lo que vi antes de irme…quede devastada, tanto que…que no fui a Estados Unidos-dijo ella con la voz quebrada

-¿Qué?

-mis padres tampoco saben, y no los he visto en cinco años, únicamente sabíamos yo…y Michael, él estaba en parís cuando me marche, recordé que un día me dijo que si tenía problemas o algo, podía ir con él, cuando fuera, decidí ir ahí por unos meses, y fue cuando me entere de que, pues, que estaba embarazada…cuando lo supe…sentí que mi vida se había arruinado, tendría un hijo del hombre al que más odiaba en el mundo, y lo criaría sola

-pero si me hubieras dicho…

-¿qué Tai?…¿qué habría pasado?, eras un niño, sigues siendo un niño estúpido, antes de que naciera, pensé en darlo en adopción, pero cuando lo vi…cuando lo sostuve por primera vez…sentí que…no se…supongo que el sentimiento materno me nació de golpe, y solo sabía una cosa, que debía cuidarlo, que debía estar ahí para el siempre, que debía protegerlo, no podía abandonarlo, pero no sabía cómo decirle a los demás, les dije a mis a padres…que viviría en Paris pero que nunca le dijeran a nadie que no estaba en Estados Unidos, ellos no entendieron por qué, pero aceptaron mi decisión, Michael abrió un restaurante y yo…aporte algo de dinero, así pudimos establecer algo con lo cual mantenernos, y el negocio prospero, conocí a Karen y se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, madure, me hice adulta a diferencia de ti, crie a Hotaru y…creí que todo estaba resuelto pero, tuve que venir aquí, y como una estúpida caí de nuevo con la misma piedra

-Mimi yo…

-tu nada Tai, logre hacer mi vida sin ti ¡lejos de ti!, sé que podre seguir viviendo así

-Mimi no puedes, alejarme de ti y…de el…yo…yo te necesito

-pero yo necesito a un padre para mi hijo, no a un novio que me rompa el corazón cada que tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo, necesito con quien contar ya te lo había dicho antes, Taichi Yagami, tu solo me causas dolor, sufrimiento, penas, y problemas, por favor, te pido que te vallas, y que jamás regreses, te pido que me dejes en paz a mí, y a mi hijo, no quiero volver a verte-dijo y cerró la puerta con fuerza, el chico quedo estático, quedo congelado, hundido en sus pensamientos, sus dudas, su sorpresa, su enfado, pero no hiso nada, solo se dio la vuelta y se marchó, caminaba por las calles como un zombi, sin rumbo, sin ganas de nada, sin pensamientos en la cabeza además de ella, de su princesa, y de…¡de su hijo!, pateo con todas sus fuerzas unos botes de basura que estaban a su lado haciendo mucho ruido pero no le importó, tenía un hijo, ¡un hijo!, y apenas se había enterado, sentía…sentía miedo, de un momento a otro era padre y eso lo aterraba, no estaba listo, siguió caminando alejándose de ahí hasta que llego a su departamento, ahí, acostada en el suelo seguía la chica, ella al verlo salto hacia él y se aferró a su cuerpo

-Sabía que volverías, y no vienes con esa sucia zorra barata, ¿te rechazo?, tranquilo, yo curare tus heridas-dijo con voz seductora, mientras que comenzaba a desabotonarse la blusa, el chico la tomo de la cintura y dio la vuelta, camino con ella agarrada de la cintura empujándola hasta que la saco de su departamento y cerró la puerta en su cara, puso todos los seguros de la puerta y para estar seguro arrastro un sofá y lo puso contra la puerta, se tumbó sobre él y soltó un suspiro, metió su mano bajo su camisa y encontró un medallón con un sol gravado, el símbolo del valor, recordó que luego de vencer a Maolomyotismon los chicos mandaron a hacer varios medallones con el símbolo de cada uno

-el valor-dijo mientras que miraba el medallón y jugaba frotándolo con las yemas de sus dedos-el valor… ¡Si claro!-grito y lo arrojo por la ventana, su rabia era inmensa, una vez más, se había quedado ahí sin hacer nada, y eso lo llenaba de odio, odio contra el mismo. Otra vez la perdía, y esta vez, esta vez seria para siempre, no había vuelta de hoja, las cosas estaban dichas y todo estaba hecho, el chico cerro los ojos para dormir un rato y tratar de olvidar sus problemas, pero no conseguía apartar de su mente el rostro del pequeño niño, su cabello alborotado igual al de él, su pasión por el futbol, justo como la de él…

La castaña estaba recostada en su cama, en posición fetal y abrazando una almohada, por fin había dejado de llorar, pero en su rostro aún se podía ver una tristeza inmensa igual que su dolor y pena, la puerta de su habitación comenzó a abrirse lentamente permitiendo que se viera parada en el umbral de la puerta a una joven que miraba con tristeza a Mimi-¿puedo…puedo pasar?-pregunto tímidamente la chica pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, decidió entonces entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, camino hasta llegar a la cama y tomo asiento junto a su amiga que se levantó apartando las pocas lagrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas y se sentó al lado de Karen

-Hotaru ya está dormido-fue lo primero que dijo ella

-sí, se durmió poco después de que Taichi se fue

-¿Cómo dices que lo conocieron?

-pues…en el parque, lo encontramos porque Hotaru estaba jugando con su balón y casi rompe algo, él se puso a platicar con Hotaru, y eso fue todo-dijo ella con dificultad, estaba segura de que a su amiga no le gustaba la idea de que su hijo y el chico se conocieran

-sabias…sabias que el…

-no, no al principio, lo supe hasta que me dijo su nombre, supe que se trataba de su papá…

-no…él no es su padre, ya te dije que

-que él es tu hijo y de nadie más…si lo sé, pero es qué no te parece que Taichi y Hotaru merecen conocerse, no crees que Hotaru necesita de un padre, y no solo de cualquier padre, sino de SU padre, y Taichi merece conocer a su hijo, al fruto de sus actos,

-no…no y no, Taichi nunca se interesaría en Hotaru, solo le causaría dolor entrando en su vida y saliendo cuando le dé la gana, como hace conmigo-Karen miro a su amiga con pesar, estaba seria, incluso enojada

-Mimi, Hotaru está creciendo, en cualquier momento preguntara sobre su padre, ¿Qué aras entonces?, le mentiras como a todos, o le dirás la verdad

-le diré la verdad, su padre nos abandono

-él no los abandono, tú lo alejas, el…se ve que él te quiere

-no…no Karen, entre Taichi y yo…ya no puede haber nada-dijo con la voz quebrada y derramando más lagrimas

-dime, ¿me quieres convencer a mí?, ¿o te quieres convencer a ti?

La castaña desvió la mirada, no estaba dispuesta a continuar con ese incómodo y doloroso interrogatorio, su amiga lo comprendió y decidió cambar el tema-¿y qué sigue?-le pregunto, Mimi seco sus lágrimas y respiro hondo

-volveremos a Paris, arreglare los papeles que necesito, y luego volare junto a Hotaru a Estados Unidos, para que conozca a sus abuelos, a mis padres no les dije nada porque sabía que en cuanto se enteraran, no importaría cuanto les pidiera que no, le dirían a Taichi Yagami, pero ahora que él ya sabe…creo que no existe una buena razón para que lo siga ocultando

-¿y tu vida aquí?, ¿tus amigos…que pasara con ellos?

-desgraciadamente mi vida aquí no solo son ellos, sino el, así que…tendré que irme de Odaiba para jamás en la vida volver

-Mimi…considera las cosas mejor, mira, desde hace un par de días, te veía más feliz, mas enérgica, más relajada, tu vida aquí es muy importante para ti aunque lo niegues y lo ocultes…necesitas de todos ellos, no puedes irte así como así otra vez

-pues y lo are Karen…ya tome la decisión, mañana mismo abordaremos un avión a Paris, ya hasta compre los boletos, mañana a las 10:00 am nos iremos, ya no hay vuelta de hoja-dijo sentenciando el final de esa platica, la chica se puso de pie, miro a Mimi aun con tristeza y salió de su habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo casi en un susurro

-solo espero que no te arrepientas el resto de tu vida de esto-y salió, la chica se derrumbó otra vez en la cama, cambiando su cara seria por una de tristeza

-yo igual…

El chico seguía en el mismo sitio, no se había movido para nada de ahí, en toda la noche, Jun se rindió luego de un par de horas y se marchó, no sin antes lanzarle piedras a las ventanas del chico y rompiendo dos de ellas, cosa que tenía sin cuidado a Taichi, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, y en realidad no había sido por jun, de hecho se había dado cuenta de que no estaba apenas unos minutos atrás, su insomnio se debía a que una castaña seguía estando en su mente, no había podido apartarla ni por un segundo, ni a ella ni a Hotaru, su hijo, el chico sacudió la cabeza, debía dejar eso en el olvido, debía dejar que se fueran, era lo mejor, se levantó del sofá y lo regreso a su lugar, y justo en ese momento la puerta de su departamento se abrió y el chico pudo ver a una joven entrar-Taichi, ¿Qué te sucede?-el castaño no dijo nada solo la miro por un rato hasta que pudo articular

-la perdí Sora…esta vez, para siempre

_Continuara…_

_Bueno, otro capítulo de esta historia que ha sido del agrado de varios, jejeje, espero les esté gustando, y el final está próximo, ¿Qué pasara?, ¿Mimi y su hijo se alejaran para jamás volver?, ¿Tai lo impedirá?, ¿Qué le dirá a sora?, averígüenlo próximamente_

_PD: los últimos días tuve varios problemas para actualizar, espero eso no se repita ¡NUNCA MAS!Y pido perdón a todos mis devotos lectores, y espero, no estén muy molestos, bueno, gracias por su atención, bye_


	9. Chapter 9

_Un nuevo capítulo, muy cerca del final, espero que lo disfruten_

**9-No de nuevo**

Sora observo a su amigo, se veía enserio mal, muy afectado, no sabía que había sucedido, pero por su aspecto, estaba muy segura de que era algo en serio malo, se acercó más a él, y lo abrazo como a un pequeño niño, el no soporto más, dejo de ser "maduro" y dejo que su llanto surgiera, dejo libres todos esos sentimientos que estaba c, con mucho esfuerzo, reprimiendo y guardando muy dentro de su ser-haber, explícame, que fue lo que paso aquí contigo y con Mimi, cuéntame todo-le pido ella, el trato de controlarse, por fin, luego de unos minutos lo logro, tomo asiento en el sofá grande de la sala junto a su amiga y comenzó a relatar la historia, le dijo sobre lo que había dicho Mimi de que necesitaba a alguien que siempre estuviera con ella, de la llegada de Jun, de su búsqueda a pie, y en taxi de aquella chica, de su encuentro, de su plática…de Hotaru, sora casi se desmaya de la impresión al escuchar a Tai decirse "soy padre", y continuo contándole cada cosa que le sucedió esa noche, sora estaba callada, asimilando aquel relato

-sabes…cual es la peor parte de todo eso que te acabo de contar-dijo el, sora salió de su trance y enfoco su vista en el muchacho que le hablaba-que soy un maldito cobarde, Ja, que aparte de estúpido soy un cobarde, ¡un estúpido cobarde!, no tuve el valor de perseguirla hace cinco años y decirle que aquello fue el peor error de mi vida y solo lo hice por despecho, no tuve el valor de esperarla, no confié lo suficiente en que volvería a verla y me comprometí con Jun, y por eso la perdí para siempre, ella me espero…yo no…yo me rendí…soy un cobarde y un estúpido-sora lo golpeo con la mano abierta, el chico reacciono con aquel golpe y miro a su amiga que lo miraba triste

-deja de decir esas cosas Tai, no eres un cobarde, eres un valiente, eres el propietario del emblema del valor, eres el líder de los niños elegidos, el compañero de Agumon, el que consiguió que Digievolucionara a WarGreymon…eso es prueba de que res capas de todo Tai, de que eres el muchacho más valiente y decidido del mundo…todos tenemos nuestros momentos difíciles, Matt…casi siempre es un amargado y frio con los demás, pero es una suerte el tenerlo como amigo, yo…yo casi nunca demuestro mi afecto, me comporto brusca con la gente que está cerca de mí, pero aun así, los quiero mucho, a todos a los que están conmigo, incluyéndote Tai, todos tenemos nuestros días grises, pero todos somos capases de soportar esos tormentos y avanzar, Tai, tu eres un ejemplo a seguir, no lo dudes

-pero sora yo

-¡no dudes de ti mismo!...si primero tú, crees que no lograras nada, no lograras nada, porque primeramente es psicológico todo eso, Tai…contéstame… ¿amas a Mimi?

-como no puedes imaginarlo

Entonces… ¡debes luchar!, ¡¿Qué paso con ese ánimo amigo? Que paso con el Taichi Yagami cabeza hueca pero fuerte, ese al que todos queremos, y al que Mimi Tachikawa AMA,

-yo…Sora, tengo miedo, miedo de que Mimi me rechace, si lo hace, toda esperanza estará perdida, no sé si podre soportar eso

-Tai, no puedo obligarte a nada, nadie puede, solo que debes saber una cosa, no hay peor lucha, que la que no se pelea, no hay peor perdedor que el que pierde por no intentar, si, puede que ella te rechace, y puede que no, pero el punto es….que si no vas a hablar con ella, que si no tratas de convencerla, que si no le dices todo lo que sientes que debes confesarle, vivirás siempre con ese arrepentimiento, has vivido con eso cinco largos años, ¿quieres enfrentarlo de hoy en adelante, todos los días hasta que mueras?

-yo…NO

-entonces…creo que no hay más que decir, Taichi…muy en el fondo, tu sabes que debes hacer, estoy segura, de que si alguien tiene la respuesta a tu encrucijada, eres tú, ¿Qué aras?-el muchacho se veía más animado, más decidido, más confiado, seguro de lo que tenía que hacer volteo a ver a Sora y con su acostumbrada sonrisa le dijo:

-sé qué debo hacer, y lo debo hacer ya-dijo y salió corriendo de su departamento, Sora lo miro marcharse sonriendo, aunque sintiendo un temor de que su amigo sintiera otra vez todo el sufrimiento que sintió antes, salió del departamento y se todo con su prometido en la puerta

-¿Qué paso?-le pegunto el rubio

-es una larga y muy interesante historia amor

-¿a, si?, cuéntame

-muy bien, primero….dime una cosa, ¿Cómo crees tú que sería Tai si tuviera un hijo?

-Tai, con un hijo…a que viene esa pregunta

-pues….veras…

El chico iba corriendo por la calle cuando un extraño brillo en el suelo llamo su atención, se agacho para ver mejor el objeto del que provenía dicho brillo, y al mirarlo de cerca lo reconoció, era su medallón, lo recogió y agradeció que nadie lo haya visto antes, se lo puso en el cuello y mirando el sol grabado y las letras escritas del otro lado sonrió-debo ser valiente-se dijo en un susurro y detuvo un taxi que iba pasando por esa calle

-a donde…a, tú de nuevo-le dijo el taxista el chico sonrió y al reconocer al hombre

-sí, y quiero que me lleve a donde me llevo anoche

-tienes prisa, si así es, iré lo más rápido que la ley me lo permita-el taxi arranco y partieron con rumbo al hotel

-todo listo-se dijo la castaña al terminar de guardar todo en su maleta, esta estaba llena a reventar, había aprovechado días antes para ir a su casa y sacar ciertas cosas que le parecía, podrían serle útiles, o simplemente no las veía desde tiempo atrás, de entre tantas cosas encontró un álbum de fotografías el cual no había tenido oportunidad de ojear, se sentó en la cama y tomo el álbum, lo puso sobre sus pernas y comenzó a verlo, encontrándose con fotos de su infancia, su primer día de clases, la foto que le tomaron el día del campamento ese verano de 1999, la fotografía que tomo cari luego de que, con miles de dificultades, terminaran su primer aventura con los Digimons, encontró también algunas fotos de ella y palmon, de ella con sus amigos de Odaiba, siguió observando con melancolía cada página hasta que al darle vuelta a una, salió una foto que nunca había agregado como debía ser al álbum, tomo la foto que cayó al piso y la miro detenidamente unos segundos, en la fotografía estaba ella, junto con aquel muchacho castaño, sonreían, felices mostraban su mejor cara para esa foto, la foto que tomaron en su primer sita como novios, en el parque en el que luego la encontrara después de que lo vio con jun, en el parque en el que le dio un beso luego de cinco años de no hacerlo, ese parque tan emblemático…ese parque…

-¿es el señor Yagami?-pregunto el joven Hotaru que estaba detrás de su madre sobre la cama, Mimi no se dio cuenta de cuando el entro a la habitación, ni mucho menos de cuándos e subió a la cama y se puso detrás de ella observando la foto que ella sostenía

-si es…es Taichi Yagami

-¿eres amiga del señor Yagami?

-am…si, hace…hace muchos años-le contesto ella algo nerviosa, esperaba jamás tener que hablar de con su hijo sobre Taichi, a pesar de que él era su padre

-¿Cuándo lo conociste?

-hace muchos años…Hotaru, terminaste ya de empacar-dijo para terminar con aquella conversación

-sí, ya, pero no quiero irme aun de aquí, me gusta mucho este lugar, hay muchos niños y muchos parques para jugar

-sí, lo recuerdo bien…cuando era niña yo jugaba en estos parques junto a mis amigos, junto a Kari, Sora, Matt, Tai…tenemos que irnos Hotaru, no hay otra opción

-aaa… ¿Por qué?

-porque debemos irnos, ya faltaste una semana a la escuela una semana por acompañarme, además, cuando salgas de vacaciones, te llevare a Estados Unidos para que conozcas a tus abuelos

-¡enserio!

-si cariño, iremos a visitar a mis padres en un mes

-genial-dijo más animado el pequeño y salió de la habitación, la castaña miro al niño alejarse, e ir por una mochila en la que llevaba varios juguetes y algo de ropa, y tomar su balón de futbol, el cual no dejaba en ningún momento

-¿Cómo reaccionaran tus padres?-le pregunto Karen a la castaña

-no tengo idea…pero no será de una forma muy agradable, créeme, me sermonearan como a una niña pequeña por eso,

-y el… ¿estará bien?

-¿de qué hablas?

-bueno…conocerá a tus padres…a sus abuelos, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que pregunte por su papa, ¿Qué le dirás?

-lo que le he dicho siempre…que el falleció

-pero eso es una respuesta que solo sirve con un niño de cuatro años, cuando crezca, eso no será suficiente, preguntara sobre cómo era, como se llamaba, donde lo conociste, ¿Qué contestaras entonces?

-eso me lo cuestiono día y noche desde que nació…tal vez…cuando tenga edad para entender le diré todo

-que Taichi es su padre

-…si…le diré todo

-¿Por qué no hacerlo de una vez?

-porque aún no es el momento, yo sabré cuando decírselo

-si estas segura…tú eres la madre

-si…hora de irnos, vamos Hotaru-el pequeño camino hasta la puerta donde espero a su madre para que la abriera y se marcharan juntos de ahí…

El muchacho ya estaba frente al hotel, luego de un buen rato de viaje, estaba ahí, listo para enfrentar sus miedos-buena suerte amigo-le dijo el taxista antes de irse Taichi sacudió la mano para despedirse y avanzo decidido, subió hasta el piso donde estaba la habitación de Mimi y ya estando frente a la puerta, se dispuso a tocarla pero en ese momento se abrió dejando salir a una joven mujer

-Taichi… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto ella

-a…Karen, yo, vengo a ver a Mimi, necesito hablar con ella, es urgente

-a…bueno, me gustaría mucho que ella y tu hablaran enserio, pero…eso no se va a poder Taichi

-¿Qué?... ¿por qué?

-porque ella ya no está aquí, hace media hora que se fue al aeropuerto, se regresa a Paris

-¡¿Qué?...¿y tú no iras con ella?

-no, me gustó mucho este lugar y como es la primera vez que lo visito, me gustaría quedarme un par de días mas

-a…entiendo…. ¡pero… ¿dónde está Mimi ahora?

-ya te dije, en el aeropuerto

-no puede ser…. ¡maldición!-exclamo con desesperación el chico golpeando la pared

-tranquilo, su vuelo sal hasta dentro de una hora, si te das prisa, estoy segura de que llegaras al aeropuerto antes de que ella se valla

-en… ¿en serio?

-por supuesto, ¿Por qué te mentiría?, sabes, a mí me gusta mucho la idea de que Hotaru conozca a su padre, y de que Mimi este contigo también

-pues…gracias Karen, no sabes cuánto te agradezco haberte encontrado

-sí, sí, sí, luego me dices, ahora vete, o no llegaras a tiempo

-a…si…nos vemos

-claro, corre-El muchacho salió del hotel y tomo un taxi para ir al aeropuerto, estaba impaciente y preocupado, si no la alcanzaba…no, tenía que ser positivo, esta vez no había vuelta de hoja, pidió mil veces una segunda oportunidad y ahí estaba, tenía que aprovechar ese momento…Mimi observaba el reloj en al reloj mientras esperaba junto a su hijo en el enorme aeropuerto a que su vuelo se anunciara y pudiera abordar, el pequeño jugaba con su balón y la madre lo veía sonriendo, él era su razón de existir, sin él, no le quedaba nada, o eso pensaba siempre

-¿ya casi mama?-dijo el niño algo impaciente, la madre volteo a ver el reloj y luego lo miro a el

-sí, ya debemos abordar-dijo y se levantó tomando su maleta y el pequeño tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar-adiós Odaiba…-susurro la castaña evitando a toda costa mostrarse triste o llorar, no quiera preocupar a su hijo

-¡MIMI!-la chica escucho aquella voz y dio la vuelta para ver al atolondrado chico correr hacia donde estaba, esquivando con dificultad, personas, objetos, maletas y demás cosas que se le atravesaban hasta que por fin tropezó y callo a los pies del pequeño y de Mimi, el chico se levantó y miro a Mimi con una expresión triste y suplicante

-¡Señor Yagami, vino a despedirse!-dijo el pequeño muy animado, pues en poco tiempo le agarro cariño al hombre sin saber por que

-si pequeño, no podía dejar que se fueran sin despedirme-el muchacho miro con una melancólica sonrisa al niño, y luego miro a Mimi que lo miraba sin entender nada-Mimi-le dijo en un tono lo suficientemente bajo para que el pequeño no escuchara, peor que Mimi pudiera escuchar con claridad-escucha, tal vez tu y yo no tengamos nada de qué hablar, pero te guste o no soy su padre, y solo te pido que me des unos minutos para hablar con mi hijo, por favor, te lo ruego Mimi, por favor-la chica lo miro con desconfianza, pero su rostro mostraba total sinceridad y suplica, finalmente accedió separándose un poco del niño, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-pregunto con inocencia

-no pasa nada pequeño-dijo Taichi-solo que…tu madre quiere darnos un pequeño tiempo para platicar…de hombre a hombre

-platicar… ¿sobre qué?-el hombre se arrodillo para quedar a la altura del niño

-sobre muchas cosas pequeño, mira, tal vez tu y yo nunca nos volvamos a ver, así que debo decirte muchas cosas, mira, tal vez no entiendas porque yo te digo esto, pero lo entenderás en unos años, mi papa siempre me decía que un hombre debe ser fuerte, pero que no por ello debe andar presumiendo o retando a otros para demostrarlo, nunca debes golpear a nadie, a menos que sea por defender, y jamás debes golpear a una mujer, por más que te provoquen, porque aunque la mayoría ya no lo quiera o no lo necesite, los hombres estamos aquí para protegerlas , y no por eso vayas a pensar que un hombre es el fuerte y la mujer debe ser sumisa, no es así, ambos somos parte de este mundo y muy importantes, comprendes

-si

-que bien, siempre debes hacerle caso a tu madre, aunque llegara a haber ocasiones en que no entiendas porque te dicen las cosas, habrá ocasiones en que en realidad si este equivocada, pero no debes desafiarla si no mostrarle su error, y algo que siempre me ha ayudado y que mi padre me decía desde niño, nunca hagas las cosas por seguir a los demás, si un amigo se tira de un puente no lo hagas tú, siempre debes saber por qué haces las coas, y esas razones, deben ser solo tus razones, no las de nadie mas

-entiendo señor

-bueno, otra cosa, la más importante, debes ser valiente pequeño…veo mucho de mí en ti, y no es del todo bueno eso, espero que cuando crezcas, puedas ser un hombre con mis virtudes y no con mis defectos, se valiente, se decidido, y siempre lucha hasta el último segundo por lo que más quieres, nunca te dejes vencer, siempre da pelea, y siempre gana…-Tai busco en su cuello la cadena de su collar y al encontrarla se quitó el objeto y lo puso en las manos del niño-Hotaru ten esto, esto es el símbolo de que en todo momento debes ser valiente, en la parte de adelante, tiene grabado un sol, que simboliza tu ardiente devoción a lo que amas, y en la parte de atrás tiene unas palabras que me han ayudado mucho en mi vida

-¿Qué dice?-dijo Hotaru al ver las letras del collar

-ahí dice, "_el valor no es la ausencia del miedo, si no la fuerza de voluntad de uno para enfrentarse a sus temores", _no seas como yo, y siempre sigue eso como filosofía de vida-dijo mientras e ponía de pie, el niño se puso el collar y sonrió feliz, Tai volteo a ver a Mimi que estaba conmovida por aquellas palabras, sus ojos estaban rojos y a punto de desbordarse-por ultimo quiero que me hagas un favor-dijo mientras que le mantenía la mirada puesta a Mimi-has algo que yo no pude hacer, demuéstrale a tu madre que la amas cada segundo de tu vía, porque es la persona más especial que he conocido, la mujer más especial del mundo entero, busca que se case con un hombre que la cuide, que la trate como merece y que la quiera como a nada en este mundo si, hazlo por favor-dijo con la voz quebrada, él estaba a punto de llorar como Mimi

-sí, lo prometo-dijo el pequeño mientras se ponía al lado de su madre, esta miro a Taichi con una triste expresión al igual que él, se dio la vuelta y camino junto a su hijo alejándose de ese lugar, para jamás volver

-¡Mimi!-la volvió a llamar el chico, ella se dio lentamente la vuelta y para cuando lo hizo miro que tenía en frente al muchacho que había dejado que sus lágrimas brotaran fuera de sus ojos-por…por favor…por favor no…no de nuevo-decía entre sollozos-hace cinco años, perdí lo más preciado para mí, no quiero…no quiero perderlo otra vez, no resistiría, Mimi, yo…yo puedo…yo puedo vivir sin ti y sin Hotaru, eso está claro, el verdadero punto es que no quiero, es que no quiero vivir en un mundo sin ti y sin él, tal…tal vez….tal vez a ti ya te perdí por completo y eso me duele mucho…pero a él…a Hotaru aun…aun no…no lo he perdido del todo-Mimi comenzó a llorar mientras escuchaba las palabras del chico y Hotaru no entendía las reacciones de los dos adultos junto a el-ya me perdí cuatro años y tres meses de su vida…no quiero perderme ni un minuto más, quiero verlo crecer, aprender, jugar, verlo vivir, quiero estar ahí para el cuándo me necesite y ser un ejemplo a seguir, Mimi, no te obligare a nada, pero quiero que entiendas, ¿Qué sentirías si te lo arrancaran?, eso siento yo ahora, y no quiero sentirlo más, si tú ya no me amas sufriré mucho, y lo único que me mantendrá vivo, es el…¡mi hijo!, así que sin él no tendré nada por lo cual vivir, podre vivir, sí, pero no querré vivir, en ti esta todo Mimi, ¿Qué tienes que decir?

La chica trataba de controlarse y no llorar más de lo que hacía en ese momento. Intentaba hablar, decir algo, mas sin embargo su voz no sonaba, hasta que por fin pudo articular palabra, el chico escucho con atención cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca…

_Continuara…_

_Bueno hasta aquí por el día de hoy, el siguiente capítulo es el último de este fic que ha recibido gran apoyo, debo decirles gracias, muchas gracias, bueno, ¿Qué sucederá?, ¿Cuál será la respuesta de Mimi?, la pregunta final ¿Qué pasara con Taichi y Mimi?, solo esperen a la próxima semana para saberlo, bueno, ahora si me despido, esperando vuelvan la próxima semana._


	10. Chapter 10

_Bueno, el día de hoy, es el día en que este fanfic, termina, bueno, no diré nada, solo, diré que disfruten._

_**10-Tres años más tarde…**_

_Tres años…el tiempo pasa volando, valla, aún recuerdo aquel día, cuando después de cinco largos años volví a Odaiba, recuerdo aquellos días ahí, cuando volví a ver a Sora, cuando me reencontré con Taichi, las citas, el beso, la reunión, el compromiso de mis dos mejores amigos…Jun…Taichi enterándose de la existencia de Hotaru…su hijo, después, mi partida de Odaiba, de Japón…o mi intento más bien, porque el llego, me dijo tantas cosas, su voz sonaba convincente, sincera, yo…no pude decirle que no, y acepte, él tenía derecho a ser su padre, y mi hijo necesitaba de un padre…deje que él le explicara todo en ese mismo momento, él le dijo que era su papá, quise que fuera así, porque de haberlo hecho yo seguramente, por el coraje que aun sentía, hubiera dicho cosas de Taichi que a Hotaru lo convencerían de que es un hombre malo, él le dijo todo, y el reacciono de una muy buena manera, pues ya veía a Taichi como su padre, o al menos, como a alguien que le gustaría lo fuera…el me ayudo con mis padres, y con los suyos, los reunimos, en Odaiba, les contamos todo, reaccionaron…no de buena manera al principio, pero conocer a su nieto los ablando, y aceptaron nuestra decisión de criarlo, no unidos como pareja…han pasado los años, vivo en Japón, me mude para que Tai pudiera estar con su hijo, con nuestro hijo, todo fue difícil…pero…al final…creo que todo, salió muy bien…_

-¡Sí!-Exclamo con gran entusiasmo el pequeño niño mientras que su padre lo cargaba en hombros y giraba lo más rápido que podía-sí, sí, más rápido, más rápido-gritaba el niño y su castaño padre obedeció hasta que perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron, pero el tomo al niño y lo protegió amortiguando su caída haciendo que este callera sobre el

-ay…ya pesas más de lo que recordaba hijo-dijo Taichi mientras que el niño aún se carcajeaba

-otra vez papi, otra vez

-está bien, está bien, otra vez-dijo y se levantó para volver a jugar con su hijo, pasaron un buen rato haciendo eso hasta que ambos vomitaron por estar tan mareados

-sabes, se supone que como tú eres el mayor deberías evitar que me pasaran cosas como esta-dijo Hotaru muy divertido

-sí, y se supone que tú eres el más listo de tu clase, no deberías tener suficiente inteligencia como para evitar que tu padre cometa estas estupideces-dijo él y ambos reían como siempre, uno con los comentarios del otro

Lejos de ahí, en una casa apartada del parque donde jugaban, y algo alejada del resto de la ciudad, en una lujosa casa grande se encontraba ella, la madre del niño, Mimi Tachikawa, sentada en la sala de su cómoda casa, muy a gusto en su hogar, pensando en aquellos lejanos días, tres años habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tres años desde aquel día en que el hombre más estúpido e impulsivo que se pudo topar en la vida, atravesó media ciudad para ir al aeropuerto y decirle que no quería una vida lejos de su hijo, que no quería perderse más de la vida de su descendiente, y así fue, ella accedió a que el compartiera su vida con su hijo, estaba en su derecho, y aunque en un principio ella no confiaba del todo en que era la mejor decisión que pudo tomar, con el tiempo eso cambio, y se dio cuenta de que Taichi Yagami era un completo idiota, un inmaduro y un impulsivo, pero que por su hijo, él era capaz de ser el mejor ejemplo del mundo, aunque aún así, la mayoría de las veces ellos dos juntos era como un desastre natural, incontenible, inevitable e inesperado.

Pero aquella mujer tan madura, aprendió con el tiempo a relajarse y dejarse llevar por el momento, aprendió que la madures no era olvidarse de las niñerías en sí, si no que era darle su lugar a cada cosa, era medir bien cada momento para poderle sacar el mejor provecho, y además, el no pensar tanto ni agobiarse por las cosas como reglas, normas o formas, no era ser inmaduro, era ser libre y vivir, y si se hacía en su debido momento y con sus debidas restricciones, era la mejor experiencia de la vida

-Eso lo aprendí de ti-dijo en voz alta la mujer mientas veía la hora en el gran reloj que tenía colgado en la pared-ya casi son las seis de la tarde, estarán aquí en un momento, mejor aprovecho el tiempo que estoy sola aquí-dijo y se acercó a una mesa en la sala para ponerse a escribir algo, para despejar su mente y relajarse un poco, antes de que el "desastre natural azotara su casa"

-vamos Hotaru, es hora de que nos vallamos

-¿qué?, ¿tan pronto?

-siempre dices eso, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasemos en un lugar, siempre tienes que decir eso-dijo el muy divertido con las palabras de su hijo

-bueno, se parece a su papá-Tai se volteo al escuchar esa familiar voz y ver a su viejo amigo Matt detrás de el-¡Matt, amigo, como estas!

-muy bien, veo que traes a Hotaru al parque

-claro, lo hago siempre este día de la semana

-sí, lo olvide, es tu día con él, bueno, pues yo también traje a la pequeña sora a dar un paseo-dijo y señalo a un lado de ellos donde estaba Sora empujando una carriola hacia ellos

-hola chicos-los saludo sora

-hola Sora-dijo Taichi acercándose para besar su mejilla en forma de saludo

-hola tía Sora-dijo el pequeño que veía a la mejor amiga de su madre como una tía, (al igual que con Karen)

-hola mi pequeño amiguito-dijo la chica con dulzura

-¿y cómo está su pequeña hija?-le pregunto el castaño a la pareja

-muy bien, sana, feliz, y tan hermosa como su madre-contesto el rubio

-me alegro

-y tu Hotaru, ¿tu papá aun no te hecha a perder?-dijo sora bromeando

-Ja, Ja, Ja, que graciosa sora-dijo con sarcasmo Taichi

-bueno, es agradable encontrarte por aquí ya que nunca vas a visitar-dijo Matt-pero debemos irnos, tenemos cita con el pediatra, ya sabes, hay que estar siempre seguros de que todo va bien

-sí, me lo imagino, bueno, hasta luego Matt, hasta luego Sora, y hasta luego pequeña sora junior-se despidió de la pareja y de su hija y ellos de él, Tai siguió caminando junto a su hijo quien le indico que quería un helado y el joven accedió (a pesar de que minutos atrás habían vomitado todo lo que habían comido ese día)

La chica aparto de su mano el bolígrafo y observo su pequeña lectura recién escrita, en esos últimos tres años se había convertido en una escritora, (sin dejar de lado su pasión gastronómica, teniendo ahora un programa de televisión aparte de sus libros), se relajó un poco y comenzó a leer aquello que acababa de escribir

"_La vida no siempre es clara, a decir verdad, nunca lo es, es dura, es difícil si, y pone pruebas que uno nunca sabe por qué son tan duras, y mal entendemos que son castigos divinos, nadie en lo absoluto se puede libar al cien por ciento de todo esto, nadie tiene la llamada vida perfecta, que es en realidad muy distinta para cada persona, si a cada persona se le preguntara que es para ellos la vida perfecta, más de tres cuartas partes responderán distintas cosas, pero que tienen algo en común, son de lo que carecen, unos podrán pedir cosas materiales como dinero, autos de lujo, o mansiones inmensas, otros podrán pedir cosas más complejas como amor, amistad, felicidad, pero siempre, será lo que no poseen, o lo que creen no poseer. En cuanto a la otra tercera parte, lo que responderán si alguien pregunta, ¡que es lo que más deseas en el mundo?", solo responderán una cosa: Nada, ¿porque?, es muy simple, porque no ambicionan nada porque lo poseen todo, y no necesariamente tiene que tener lo que comúnmente se considera todo, como dinero, poder y amor, no, puede carecer de una varias de esas cosas, pero es feliz con lo que tiene, y es or ello que no desea más, aunque no le molestaría tener más, pero no lo ve como lo más importante en su vida. Yo sé, por experiencia propia, que la vida no es un paseo sin preocupaciones, sé que existen momentos duros, sé que en el camino se clavan espinas que duele sacarlas y duele dejarlas donde están, pero con el tiempo también he aprendido mucho, ahora sé que aunque la vida no es un juego, no está mal divertirse un poco, y salirse de ese camino construido para cada quien, siempre y cuando lo retomes con el tiempo suficiente para terminar de recorrerlo, uno no puede dejarse vencer al primer obstáculo, porque así, no sabremos cómo termina el camino, no sabremos cual es el último capítulo de nuestra historia si abandonamos la lectura en la primer hoja que no nos satisface, hay que esforzarse, para ver un mejor momento en el futuro, hay que ser, cada vez mejores, y hay que permitirnos tomar un pequeño respiro, la vida, al contrario de lo que les lleguen a decir, o lleguen a pensar, vale muchísimo, y hay que vivirla al máximo, vive la vida es el mejor consejo que alguien te puede dar, y la persona más indicada para decírtelo diario eres tú mismo, así que hazlo, y recuerda, que no hay peor derrota que la que nos llevamos por no intentar."_

Con eso terminado, se puso de pie y camino un poco, miro el reloj, ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde-como siempre-dijo en un susurro-nunca aprenderás a ser puntual Taichi Yagami, nunca-dijo mientras pasaba a la cocina de su casa-será mejor que empiece a hacer la cena-dijo y tomo varias cosas del refrigerador

Hotaru caminaba alegre junto a su padre, aprovechando ese día que le dedicaba a él por completo, caminaba rumbo a casa cuando vio a la vuelta de la esquina a una mujer que reconoció de inmediato, el pequeño se separó de su padre para ir directamente sobre la mujer-Tía Kari-exclamo el pequeño al ver a la castaña

-hola Hotaru, pequeño, ¿Cómo está mi sobrino varón consentido?

-bien, bien con mi papá al parque-dijo señalando al joven que iba detrás de el, el Hombre llego a donde su hermana y su hijo y saludo con un fraternal abrazo a su hermana

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-nada, solo salimos a dar una vuelta

-¿salimos?

-claro, hola Tai-dijo un joven rubio apareciendo de atrás de la chica

-T.K., hace tiempo que no te veía

-estuve fuera de la ciudad unos días, pero ya regrese, y fui a casa de tu hermana al llegar

-sí, y adivina que-dijo y extendió su mano mostrando un anillo con una fina y brillante piedra incrustada

-eso es…

-sí, T.K. me propuso matrimonio en cuanto llego, desde hoy soy la prometida de Takeru Takaishi

-me alegro por ustedes dos, hacen muy buena pareja-dijo el chico que quería Takeru como a un hermano, igual que con Matt-bueno…lamento que no podamos quedarnos, pero ya es tarde, debemos irnos

-sí, bueno, saluda a Mimi de mi parte, y cuídate mucho hermano

-claro-dijo y se despidió, la pareja miro a ambos alejarse de ahí

-¿Cómo crees que sea cuando tú y yo tengamos hijos Kari?-pregunto T.K. con gran interés a su prometida

-será genial, de eso no hay duda, un pequeño T.K. corriendo por la casa

-o tal vez una pequeña Kari

-no sé, pero el hecho de que sea un hijo tuyo lo ara muy especial-la chica beso a su novio y luego se marcharon tomados de la mano

-¡Mami ya llegue!-exclamo al entrar el pequeño niño

-bien Hotaru, algo tarde no-dijo mirando el reloj que ya marcaba las siete y media

-perdón, fue mi culpa, es que nos entretuvimos con muchas cosas y…adivina que, mi hermana se casara con T.K.-dijo para evitar seguir ablando del tema de la tardanza

-que bien, me alegro mucho por ellos dos-dijo mientras regresaba a la cocina-pero eso no me hace olvidar lo de su retraso, podrían avisar-el castaño se rasco la nuca apenado-no importa, ¿vas a cenar?-le pregunto mientras que el niño entraba a la cocina y se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaba al lado de donde se sentó su madre

-claro, tengo hambre-dijo y tomo asiento frente a Hotaru, estuvieron platicando un buen rato durante la cena, divirtiéndose como una familia muy unida y feliz, que en realidad eran, una familia feliz, las horas pasaron y luego de que Taichi y Hotaru jugaran un rato después de cenar el niño se acostó a dormir, estaba profundamente dormido ya, mientras que él la puerta de su habitación lo observaban su madre y su padre uno de cada lado de la puerta-es hermoso-dijo el al verlo tan tranquilo respirar lentamente

-sí, lo más hermoso que he visto, hasta ahora

-sí, no sé cómo pude perderme de el por cinco años

-ya no te cuestiones ni reproches eso, lo importante es que ahora estas aquí, para él, y que jamás te alejaras de el

-jamás, no otra vez…bueno, ahora que mi hijo está durmiendo, creo que ya es hora de que vea como esta mi princesa-dijo y se separó de la puerta, la mujer lo miro mientras decía

-¿creía que yo era tu princesa?-él la miro sonriendo,

-pero ya no-dijo y puso su mano sobre el hinchado vientre de la mujer, y acaricio este mientras con su otra mano frotaba la mejilla de Mimi-ya no eres mi princesita, ahora eres mi reina, la reina de todo mi mundo, y esta pequeña de aquí-dijo mientras se hincaba para quedar a la altura del vientre de embarazada de ella-es ahora mi princesita consentida-la chica se rio un poco con ello mientras él le besaba el vientre

-creía que no te gustaban las niñas consentidas

-puedo hacer una excepción si se trata de mi hija, y además, me enamore de una testaruda niña mimada y consentida, tal vez no sean tan malas-dijo mientras se paraba y ponía sus manos sobre el rostro de ella-te amo Mimi

-y yo a ti, Taichi, mi Tai-él la beso con ternura y ella correspondió el beso, fundiéndose así en una tierna muestra de amor, como hacían tantas veces. Al final, su amor pudo más que todo, su amor resistió la prueba más dura, la del tiempo, ella no lo acepto al instante, pero con el tiempo él se la gano de nuevo, y supo aprovechar y no desperdiciar esa oportunidad que la vida le había ofrecido nuevamente, tenían un año de casados apenas, y ya esperaban a una hija, su segundo descendiente, y tal vez no el ultimo, no era algo seguro, lo que sí lo era, era que ellos dos vivirían juntos, tal vez parezca que es el final de un cuento de hadas donde los protagonistas viven felices por siempre, pero no lo es, este, es el comienzo apenas de una larga historia de amor de una pareja real, con sus problemas y momentos amargos, pero con la fuerza de voluntad para superar todo eso, y gozar uno del otro, hasta que la muerte los separe, y con suerte, más allá.

**Fin**

_Bueno, eme aquí, con el final de esta historia de amor que en realidad, es la primera que se me ocurrió, cuando pensaba en escribir fic, esta historia se desarrollaba en mi mente, pero el porqué de que no fuera la primera que escribí, tiene muchas razones, principalmente que no la tenía muy fija o clara, pero bueno, aquí está, y bueno, gracias, a todos quienes leyeron este fic, y con más razón quiero agradecerles a Hikari Yagami gatomon, bela de slytherin, sakatomo-kirumi, AlexandraEAC, ale-prinz, AEIOU, Meems Asakura, sfb y toggimon-green, por todo el apoyo dado con sus reviews, muchas gracias, enserio, eso me impulso para seguir escribiendo, y bueno, como no queda más que decir, me despido, a, un dato importante abajo, por si a alguien le interesa, cuídense mucho, y nos veremos, en otra ocasión, hasta la próxima._

**Dato importante:** Taichi Yagami continúo sus estudios y está por convertirse en un importante Senador de las naciones unidas, y tiene en mente reforzar la unión de la tierra y el digimundo, por ello está ocupado casi todo el tiempo, pero siempre le dedica al menos un día a la semana a su hijo, y claro, un día a la semana, solo para su esposa.

_Ahora sí, ya es todo, cuídense mucho, bye._


End file.
